Rebellion
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Once a new and powerful ruler takes over Japan an uprising began against the cruel ways the new government runs things. But in the times of war cruel things are done and that included forcing people to do what they wanted. and depending who you supported it was either worth it or it wasn't so what happens when partners are forced to part? Fem!Uke x Seme
1. Capture

Misaki sprinted through the war torn streets of Tokyo. Guns shot from all direction rang in her ears as she hid in a nearby building. "Usagi-san" she cried to herself. "Where are you?" she sobbed again. He had warned her that things were dangerous, she didn't think that the rebels would attack so soon. Akihiko had all but begged her to stay in the penthouse. Why hadn't she listened?

Misaki heard voices enter the abandoned building she was hiding in. Two soldiers entered the room an Misaki started to shake violently "Rebel or Civilian?" one of them shouted pointing his gun at her

"C-Civilian" Misaki cried. Maybe they would take her home. Both soldiers lowered their weapons and walked over to Misaki lifting her up and guiding her out of the building over to an armored car.

"Take her to the center and get her situated" the soldier ordered and the second the door closed she felt a needle gabbed into her side and she was out like a light

 **Nowaki**

Nowaki watched as child after child had been streamed into the hospital. Ever since the new rise in government a few weeks ago rebels have been turning up left right and center tearing up the government's Military facilities. Now that the Civil war was taken to the streets children and civilians were being wheeled in with rather serious injuries.

As Nowaki came out of the emergency room for the hundredth time that day a small canister was thrown into the hallway and started emitting a purple gas. "Close the doors to the patient's rooms!" Nowaki shouted "Cover your mouths and noses!" What mad it worse was the government was even attacking their own facilities suspected of housing rebels whether it was true or just a rumor and taking the supplies or even the people they needed. it was disgusting and Nowaki didn't blame the rebels for their rebellion but he remained impartial to the fight.

Hiroki had firmly supported the rebels actions but as far as he knew she was just a civilian and that's what made him worry. If she wandered the streets with that attitude she could most likely get killed.

Nowaki coughed as he covered his mouth and nose with his jacket sleeve but he could already feel the gas taking effect as his body weakened and he was out, the last this he saw were soldiers storming into the hallway as a few others collapsed

 **Ritsu**

Ritsu had, had enough of all the fighting around the place. with everything firmly locked she watched the streets below every now and again she could see the odd gunfire in the distance but other than that she was fine. Masamune however was in the room with her and was rather on edge.

The two had agreed that for now they would take things slower than what Masamune had wanted, sticking to being friends for the time being. Masamune hadn't liked the idea at all but he knew if he played his cards right he would eventually have her in his arms again, he just had to be patient no matter how painful the process was.

Ritsu walked away from the window to sit next to Masamune. "I don't understand whats happening, one day it was safe to walk to the mail box and the next you need body armor just to open your door" Ritsu sulked.

"Hopefully this wont take to long"

"Who knows how long something like that will take" Ritsu shrugged glancing at the window at more gunfire sounded in the streets below.

"I'll protect you Ritsu, so relax"

"Just promise me it wont be the at the expense of your own life"

"I can't guarantee that, you know how important you are to me, that wont change" Masamune stated sternly

"Let's just watch a movie" Suddenly there was a loud bang on Ritsu's apartment door. Masamune was up and pulled Ritsu with him into a nearby hiding spot in the small cupboard. Ritsu grasped onto his shirt more than a little frightened as she saw soldiers marching past through a crack in the door when Masamune suddenly opened the door slamming the soldier into the wall effectively dazing the man long enough for Masamune to grab the guns the man was holding.

The raven haired man hid around a corner and waited for the man's comrades to come after him and when they did Masamune fired. Ritsu watched in horror as the man she secretly loved once again was firing mercilessly at the men entering her home to protect her. She didn't know whether to feel safe and protected or horrified.

Once the soldier ran out of ammo as well as Masamune, the head editor rushed the men fists flying as he fought the remaining soldier unaware of another slipping past him and finding Ritsu now cornered in the cupboard. When he did it was too late. "Ritsu!" Masamune shouted and tried to reach her only to see the soldier knock her out with the butt of his gun then pick her up holding a knife to her throat while the soldiers took her leaving Masamune unable to do anything but watch. "Shit"

 **Shinobu**

Shinobu counted consentrate on the school work being given out to her as she kept glancing sneakily at her phone. she hadn't been able to contact Yoh for a while now and she was starting to get worried. her school had cut down the amount of classes due to the fighting as well as amping up the security

Shinobu was worried something had happened to her lover and was starting to panic. what if he got caught in a cross fire? What if he became a rebel or a soldier and had been killed? All the what ifs circled in her head and she didn't notice the sad looks her teacher was giving some of her students. Or the soldiers marching in.

"We are here to collect new soldiers for the fight against the rebels. a few of you have been signed up due to the traitorus actions for your parents or a family memeber as of late. the rest of you are free to join at your own will" the soldier declared standing aside for another who held a list"

"Yukio Senri  
Hiroya Kazehaya  
Aoi Kinuyo  
Morihei Tara..." Shinobu's eyes widened as all of her friends names were read out she looked around to see her friend stand one by one and she felt herself want to cry  
"...Tsujii Chitose  
And lastly  
Takatsuki Shinobu" Shinobu joolted upright as she heard her name and stood. What had her family done?

 _what's going to happen to me?_ SHinobu thought as her and the other kids were all but shoved out the door. Shinobu didn't want to be paart of any stupid war she just wanted her Miyagi with her.

 **Kou**

Kou threw something into a nearby armored vehicale and took cover beside Shouta behind a chunk of wall that had been left behind in an earlier explosion just in time to avoid the current blast and debre that flew everywhere. once the blast was over him and his girlfriend high fived and Kou picked up the gun he had set down and went to check out the area signalling Shouta to stay put. The ravenette nodded hesitantly not sure if that was a good idea she clutched her own gun opting to cover him.

Kou gave her a deep kiss before running out. but before either of them could act Kou was tackled to the ground. Shouta tried to aim for the soldiers but Kou was in the way as he put up a struggle. Kou knew he wasn't going to get out of this with two soldiers on him, and if Shouta stuck around any longer more will be on them and the others had long been wiped out but the soldiers leaving her and Kou unable to have any back up.

"Kisa! Run!" Kou shouted. Kisa stood from her hiding place in the darkand tried to aim for the soldiers but Kou turned to her as he was forced to the ground, blood covering his beaten face. "Run!" Kou begged. Shouta gave him a look of betrayal but Kou just returned it with a pleading look so she ran but Kou could see the tears as she turned away from the firelight in the night

 **Takafumi**

Takafumi ran with Hiyori hot on her heels. Zen had been called away to make sure his parents were safe and had asked Takafumi to care for her but Takafumi hadn't counted on the soldiers barging into his home. Hiyori and Takafumi had mangaed to sneak past them and out of the house. they were currently running to her own house where she knew a place she could hide the child.

entering her apartment and locking the door to buy them time as the soldiers stormed up the stairs just minutes after them. Takafumi lead Hiyori over to a cupboard and pulled out the back wall where she kept everything she didn't want stolen she shoved it all out and told Hiyori to hide in here.

"Text your father, tell him where you are and to come find you. don't come out of her until he in here you understand? Everything will be okay" Takafumi advised as she hugged the child good bye beofre putting the wall back in place and closed the cupboard on time for the soldiers to bust open the door. SHe didn't move as the guns trained on her while they searched her apartment but they couldn't find Hiyori and there wasn't much to search. One of the soldiers slammed his gun into Takfumi's head and carried her off. unaware of the crying child within the walls.

 **Chiaki**

Chiaki wasn't happy at the turn of events that lead to her current situation as she ran through the streets hoping to hide out somewhere else. It was messed up that the people of japan were afraid of their own Military. She rounded the corner and kept running. Soldiers were gong around inspecting homes for any rebels or taking civilians should they are deemed healthy enough to fight. the only warning she got was from her lover after he was able to drive them off.

Chiaki knew he was part of the rebel fight but she was worried for his safety. right now though the focus was to get to Yoshiyuki's help. Suddenly a gun shot rang out and Chiaki felt to the floor as she felt something burry itself into her leg. She cried out in pain when she fell and a couple of soldiers ran up to her guns aimed at her. Chiaki hissed at them and cursed but otherwise made no move to aggravate the soldiers.

Chiaki wouldn't give away her lover, she would rather die than do so and if they thought her part of that then so be it.

"What are you doing running around on the streets?" A soldier demanded

"I'm late for a date" Chiaki snared. only to be kicked in the stomach

"Don't sass me woman. women should know their place"

"Sexist bastard"

"It's how our world works now sweetheart" the soldier cooed before knocking her out.

 **Ryuuichiru**

the president of Marukawa knew this was going to happen as a commander entered the room with a list. the commander set it down in front of her. Kaoru had long left after being sent away for his own safety. Akihiko, Shouta, Yoshiyuki, Masamune, Zen and many of the other rebels were told to stay home as well thanks to Onodera publishing's warning of the raining government's hunt.

The commander slammed the list onto her desk with an intimidating scowl. Ryuuichiru curled her hand around the gun she had hidden under her desk. "Where are they, this list is comprised with all those suspected of being a part of the rebellion"

"I have no idea, feel free to look around for them. I am not sure who will be here though." Ryuuichiru stated sweetly

"You are responsible for these employees you should know if they are here" the commander pressed

"yes but I do not keep record of who is and isn't in the building, that isn't my job" Ryuuichiru responded reasonably

"Fair enough" The commander replied standing straight. "All rebels will be executed on the spot so I suggest you start looking for new hires" Ryuuichiru scowled. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes. I just had these carpets cleaned" Ryuuichiru sulked. the commander rolled his eyes "I guess that's one less commander though" Ryuuichiru smirked but before the commander could act Ryuuichiru pulled the gun and shot the man between the eyes.

it wasn't long till his comrades saw the scene after rushing in and she smiled sweetly "Drop the weapon" the 2IC commanded

"Care to dance boys?" She purred shooting off a few more rounds killing a couple of them before she herself got shot in the shoulder causing her to drop the weapon. Ryuuichiru smiled darkly to herself "At least I put up a fight" she grinned before she was knocked out


	2. Cloaked

**One Month Later**

Mismatched eyes watched the line of people enter the room. they entered with fluid grace and not a sound had been made as they moved. they all wore black leather and had various weapons strapped to themselves.

"Commander" the woman called seductively

"Yes ma'am?" A man stepped forward from behind the woman.

"Tell me about each of the people before me" The woman ordered flicking her blue-black hair over her shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am" The commander walked over to the very end of the line "Each of these people have had their memories removed for the purpose of training. Step forward as your name is called" The line of people nodded "This is our recently trained assassin squad, each person will fight for our cause and none of them has their memories for training purposes  
First up; Takahashi Misaki: Skilled in a combination of guns and swords, she will be the captain of this group." Misaki stepped forward, her eyes cold and dull.

"Takahashi-chan ooh you're so adorable" The woman squealed

"Thank you Riko-sama" Misaki responded politely

"Next: Onodera Ritsu: She showed considerable skill with up close weapons but favors daggers. She will take the position of second in command"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Riko-sama" Ritsu bowed

"Aren't you a dear" Riko responded.

"Next: Kusama Nowaki: he showed his skill in mid range small weapons but is taking the position of the medic within the group"

"You have chosen a rather good looking bunch, commander Ishikawa" Riko purred "We best keep the women away from his highness and the men away from his daughter" Ishikawa nodded then read out the next

"Next: Yukina Kou: Again, skilled in Mid range weapons and explosives"

"Boy do we know" Riko chuckled "What a pretty boy too"

"Next: Takatsuki Shinobu: Skilled in using long range weapons such as sniper rifles, Same goes for the next one Yoshino Chiaki"

"What a couple of cuties,"

"Shinobu had caused a bit of trouble in training leading her to be... corrected shall we say"

"Can we move this on commander?" Misaki drawled lazily.

"Next: Isaka Ryuuichiru: Also skilled in a mix of long and short ranged weapons" Misaki rolled her eyes making Riko giggle

"I don't think Misaki has much respect for you commander" Riko giggled.

"And lastly: Yokozawa Takafumi: Skilled in a mix of Long range and close up weapons favors swords" The commander finished ignoring the brunette captain.

Riko smiled at the line up of people and nodded to the maids beside her "Each of you are presented with a cloak - black of course, your objective: bring me back a live captive rebel"

 **Akihiko**

Akihiko kicked the nearest object to him which happened to be his chair, tipping it over. "They have to be somewhere!" He yelled "There is no way Misaki would support something so cruel," He added.

"We have to consider that possibility" Miyagi pointed out "Shinobu would support it either but maybe we don't know them as well as we thought"

"Um hello? did you forget that they haven't killed Yukina or even put him on the execution list. they could possibly have been captured and imprisoned somewhere. Just associating with us could get them into trouble" Shouta cried from her end position.

"Nowaki, and Onodera were taken too, for no reason other than perhaps usefulness. who's not to say they weren't forced to join?" Hiroki pointed out.

Suddenly the door to the run down room was slammed open "Excuse me but we have a group of capital soldiers heading our way, they have different uniforms though"

Akihiko and the others all grabbed their weapons and raced to the cover of their territory. each of them with a blue tooth head piece to their ears

" _Something isn't right, these soldiers... they just seemed to be fodder, marching out in the open in known rebel territory and they have their normal uniform. they seem so stiff too"_

"Just hold fast Masamune, no one shoot just yet, they want us to give away our positions, Yoshiyuki, can you see any others?"

 _"I can't get a clear view, they're too far as if they are expecting snipers, but there is a group of four of them dressed differently to the soldiers surrounding them on the edge of the border"_ Yoshiyuki reported

 _"Check the roof tops there might be more, they might have their own snipers"_ Zen pointed out

 _"None from what I can see"_ Yoshiyuki added " _But be careful anyway"_

"Yoshiyuki, see if you can get a closer look, Miyagi you go too"

" _So not made for this"_ Miyagi grunted as he got up from his position. Akihiko waited till they were in place " _They have hoods but they are in range here. so are those other soldiers marching towards us"_

"If they move to attack shoot. Let's go" Akihiko rolled around into the open and shot at the soldiers followed by everyone else. however the soldiers just stood there and didn't even fight back. once the 'attackers' were finished they went to look at the remnants of the group. "Robots...? What the-?"

" _Usami get out of there! the black coats have moved, I lost sight of them, something managed to shoot my scope"_ Miyagi yelled

" _same here"_ Yoshiyuki added. Akihiko ran back to cover and was on high alert for the strange soldiers.

Suddenly one of them stepped out of nearby shadows and walked towards the mess "Is he stupid?" Akihiko hissed into the device.

 _"Must be..."_ Zen breathed.

"Got a new scope on yet?" Akihiko asked the snipers

" _Yup and a new position"_ Miyagi confirmed. The black coated figure waited for seemingly gunfire when a whole bunch of new soldiers surrounded him like a shield " _This person is must be of high rank to have so many soldiers guarding just them"_

 _"_ Who ever it is goes down" Akihiko snarled and started killing off the soldiers one by one. But when he aimed at the figure it turned towards him and he caught a glimpse of the figures face and he froze and a quick glint of emerald peered back at him "Change of plans, shoot to injure the one in black"

Akihiko took in everything about the figure, it was small, and thin, two swords crossed over their back within easy reach and they were grinning rather wickedly. but the voice he heard when they yelled over the gunfire that she somehow so gracefully dodged, Akihiko's heart stopped. "The first shot is always the commander's shot and that comes from over there" The figure stated and Akihiko just barely missed being shot as he hid around the corner cursing.

Akihiko shook his head. he had to get it together once he got a new position he saw that 3 others had join the fray but the figure that spoke was gone. Akihiko felt like he knew the voice, but it was different, it was cold, cruel. "Get it together" Akihiko hissed to himself.

"And then the next hiding place would be right here" That same voice spoke from right behind him

"Shit!" Akihiko turned to fire but the back of his hand got sliced open making his muscles slack causing him to drop the gun, and green eyes glinted with amusement down at him before grabbing hold of him twisting him back around and holding a sword to his throat. but the touch is what startled him, it was rough sure but something about it seemed so familiar. The figure removed his ear piece and threw it to the ground

"We won't hurt your friends, and trust me we know their positions, all you have to do is come with us and then and business here is done. Do we have a deal?" he voice growled

"Deal" Akihiko grunted. The woman holding him was obviously smaller and weaker than him but she used his own strength against him so he could easily break free but with a sword at his neck. She guided him forward into the middle into the hands of the males that stood in the middle then raising a hand to her ear "Return to the camp"

 _Maybe this way I could find out where Misaki went._

After a few hours of walking they finally managed to get to a camp site, four other people clad in the same black at the rest joined them, all four with sniper rifles. once they reached the camp Akihiko was tied to a post within a tent.

Once the others had left Akihiko was left with whom he guess was the captain "I hope you're comfortable, you'll be there till morning" The woman said

"Yes, because everyone loves being tied to a post to sit on the dirt" Akihiko sneered. the woman crouched and reached out and caressed his face.

"You seem familiar" the voice said "What is your name?"

"Why would I tell you?" Akihiko fought a shiver at the touch hating how his body was reacting to Misaki firmly in his mind.

"It my trigger the memories I lost, perhaps you were the one who took them, or I used to know you before the war who knows" The figure shrugged. She reached up and twirled his hair with her finger.

"What? Are your memories that important?"

"Things Riko-sama have told me just don't add up. it's odd how all of us lost our memory at the same time in different events"

"You're doubting your leader" Suddenly a sword was at his throat

"Mention my groups doubt to anyone outside it and I will rip you open" The woman snarled "I may doubt my original loyalty but i do not believe it is within good reason"

"So in other words if you remember that you weren't on their side to begin with, you'll join the rebels"

"Naturally. You so much as mention a word and i will give the order to go back and slaughter every single one of your friends back there"

"Usami Akihiko" Akihiko stated unfazed by the familiar snarl of the woman

"What?"

"My name... Usami Akihiko, I used to be a famous author before this war that's probably where you find me familiar although I can't tell whether you know me at a personal level if you don't show me your face"

"Well I believe it is a fair exchange, only if you tell me one more thing, why give up on hiding your name so easily?"

"Because if there is a chance you could have been on our side then I'll take it, they'll know me anyway but if you say you've lost your memory I don't care about reminding you" Akihiko kicked himself, why is he believing everything this woman said? Why was he even answering her questions?

"Very well, then its fair I guess an Identity for an Identity," The woman confirmed before reaching up to push back her hood letting the woman's face come to light.


	3. Violet Eyes

_"Please stop!" Misaki screamed as she fet the heat sear into her side before they dropped her back into the water as she desperately clung onto the consciousness before bringing her back up._

 _"Don't worry my dear, you'll be or best soldier yet. We just need to get rid of those pesky memories" A man in a whiite coat stated "You want to make high commander Riko proud right?"_

 _"I don't even know who she is! I'm not a soldier" Misaki begged "Please stop"  
_

 _"Torture does make you say desperate things to get out of it. Did you know that torture can also trigger memory loss? The sooner you submit to the torture and let yourself go... your memories will go with it and this torture will stop" Hot tears fell down Misaki's face_

 _"Usagi-san... I love you... please save me" she whispered before a scorching blade was pressed to her side once more_

Misaki shot up from her sleeping bag and shook her head. _it's that stupid dream again._ Misaki hissed to herself. Misaki stood and dressed herself into her outfit. it was just a simple sleeveless top and black jeans, she also slipped a black band on her shoulder with his highness' emblim on it before putting a couple a black sweat bands on her wrists before swinging the cloak over her shoulders. Exiting the tent she noted it was almost dawn and then looked at the prisoner's tent.

She had been rather dissappointed when the man hadn't reacted to her in anyway showing she was somehow familiar to him other than the shock he couldn't seem to hide but other than that he said nothing he just stared at her. Misaki didn't know whether it was because he was too shocked, or he really didn't knw her personally so she just left, feeling oddly sad.

Misaki marched over to the tent and swung it open and smirked, there was one in there save the severed ropes and the post he had been tied to. "Those friends of yours are quite capable people, Violet eyes. Alright I'll play"

Misaki mowed away from the tent and paused then parried a sudden swing of a blade with her own to see a masked woman with blonde hair swinging desperately at her as she parried every strike fluidly. Misaki's face darkened as she parried then knocked the sword out of her hands, hearing the clang of swords everyone exited their own tents.

"You must have been the one to free him" Misaki said to the woman who's eyes widened in fear "You made a foolish move staying here. But its kind of you to switch with him"

 **Akihiko**

Akihiko entered his territory once again and was greeted by his group who immediately took him to get checked over. one of the lone rebels had found him and cut him free just before Misaki had come to check on him, but that lone rebel had been stupid enough to go back and attack Misaki only to end up taking his place which - unarmed - Akihiko couldn't really do much about.

What really got Akihiko though, was the cold eyes that belonged to a once kind face. He hadn't expected to see Misaki with such a cruel gaze. The chilling grin he had seen on the battlefield. Akihiko swore at himself, he had almost _killed_ her. but she hadn't changed at all despite the cold demeanor, he could remember her touch on his skin from when she had caress his face, her hands were still capable of being soft and gentle. He believe his Misaki was still there, those monsters may have taken her memory... their memories, but they couldn't destroy the stubborn woman he loved. He wouldn't let them. Misaki promised she wouldn't leave him behind.

Akihiko sat on his bed with his head in his hands. She already doubted them but no enough to do anything about it. He would fix that, just how?

 **Misaki**

Misaki dragged the girl in front of the high general Riko making the rebel kneel. The rebel was struggling furiously as she looked around the room. Misaki could see the large tank that seemed familiar to her and beside it an assortment of medical supplies including some strange medicine. Around the room were many torture instruments spread out in the room. "Misaki, darling oh you have made me so proud. How many died to get this one? those extra soldiers don't count" Riko purred

"Commander-sama please refrain from using my name. No one from my group got touched, the group was smarter than being trigger happy"

"But not smart enough I see"

"Actually, the original capture was set free by this one." Misaki said kicking the woman in the back "This one foolishly attacked me and ended up taking his place"

A man in a white coat entered the room, he was the same one from Misaki's dream, she didn't feel comfortable for some reason. "Commander-sama" the man stated bowing to the woman.

"Hirai-sensei" Riko greeted in kind. Hirai turned to Misaki

"Misaki-san it's good to see you are in good health once again" Misaki frowned but nodded a silent greeting. "Commander-sama you said you wished to know the secret for making rebels submit did you not?" Hirai asked as he turned to the medicine table.

"Get on with it" Riko growled. He picked up a vial of the strange medicine.

"This vial contains a brainwashing drug, but at the same time it creates connection in the brain that makes them so much better at fighting than before, it makes them an ultimate soldier for us. while they believe they have changed their minds one the side they take it trains them to have muscle memory and reflexes of a honed warrior, even if they have never fought before in their life" Hirai grinned to himself "Only one group has managed to stand out after this"

Hirai glanced at Misaki then at Riko

"Shall we try another subject" Hirai said looking over the rebel

"All yours Hirai-sensel" Riko said as Misaki handed her over with a roll of her eyes and Misaki left the room with Riko following close behind. "Misaki-chan" Riko called and the young assassin turned "Misaki-chan I have a favor to ask about a party at the end of the month"

"Of course Riko-sama, anything you ask" Misaki stated bowing to the High commander.

 **One Month later**

 **Masamune**

Masamune and Akihiko Managed to slip into the party along with Hiroki and Shouta. They looked around the room at the rather lavish decorations around the room, both men acted as if escorting their date to the young nobles birthday celebration.

Looking around for the noble boy which hadn't turned up yet Masamune did what he normally did at events like these that had been held at Marukawa in the past and drank or socialized, both being rather comfortable in this sort of environment, same for Akihiko, it wasn't long until the hall quieted that the lights were dimmed as a spot light landed at the top of the staircase.

Masamune could have sworn he saw a flash of chocolate in the shadows beyond.

 **Misaki**

Misaki rested her arm on the crook of Nowaki's arm as he helped her keep herself steady while she fixed her shoes "Misaki-Heichou, it's almost time, will you be okay in those shoes"

"Why did I accept this dress, it's too revealing," Misaki hissed once she straightened up "The shoes are fine" She added.

"Misaki darling." A voice called and Riko appeared giving her a hug "You look beautiful"

Misaki huffed and adjusted the dress's top half. it looked like a two piece dress that went over one shoulder, the top half acting like a thick strip of cloth that just barely covered her chest with a matching skirt, both connected with a large amount of white and red gems in the shape of a flame, a matching one on her left shoulder connecting the only strap on her dress together. there was a large slit in the side of the floor length skirt to the top of her thigh which Misaki didn't mind to much due to easy access to weapons. The brioche of their group was pinned just over her heart just like everyone else

Misaki turned to Ritsu and Kou who had just appeared. "Riko-sama, I can't help but think your sense of style is too sexy for us" Ritsu stated blushing madly. Misaki nodded in agreement. "Nonsense you two look good! you boys look nice in suits too" Nowaki and Kou nodded their heads in thanks. The boys were just in plain black suits, the noble boy not wanting the attention away from him.

Ritsu was wearing a simple one long sleeved dress, the fabric made it look like the night sky itself and she also had a slit in her dress to the top of her thigh. Misaki and Ritsu looked at each other and sighed. Misaki rested her hand on the crook of Nowaki's elbow once again and Ritsu did the same with Kou and they rushed to their positions on either side of the entrance in the shadow of the spot light ready to step out when the noble boy did.

Misaki did a sweep of the guests and he spotted one she had grown fond of. _Back so soon Violet eyes?_


	4. Night of Passion

Akihiko watched the top of the staircase trying to look into the shadows where he knew four figures stood. but the noble boy appeared drawing his attention before the figures stepped into the light themselves and Akihiko flicked his gaze back and saw Misaki arm in arm with Nowaki and Misaki was staring right at him.

"You've got to be kidding me" Hiroki hissed beside him

"Shit" Masamune swore

"What the hell is going on?" Shouta hissed beside Masamune. Akihiko removed Hiroki's hand from his arm

"I don't know but this means we need to split" Akihiko hissed. and like that he was gone, Masamune and Shouta did the same. Akihiko cut himself off at the back of the room knowing Misaki would come for him, he was next to the door that lead to a hallway with an escape. Misaki watched as she descended the stairs and whisper something to Nowaki who nodded then said the same thing to Kou beside her before she moved away from them and disappeared into the crowd.

Akihiko kept an eye out for when she appeared beside him which didn't take long and he had to fight not to drool at her outfit. Akihiko watched her wearily "Oh please. I'm not going to make a big deal out of a rebel being here" She whispered into his ear when she came close. "Not until you make a move against birthday boy" Misaki moved away and held out her hand.

"Oh and what makes you think it would be me that's making the move"

"There is one way to make sure you don't, dance with me" Misaki demanded. Akihiko took her hand and tucked it into his arm and lead her to the dance floor.

"I don't see why you're doing this... letting me be here that is. don't you normally kill rebels on sight?" Akihiko whispered back as he lead her to the dance floor. Misaki turned to him once they reached the dance floor and rested her hand on his shoulder while Akihiko grasped her waist holding her close while he held her other hand. "Not that I'm complaining" Akihiko grinned.

"My order is only to kill you if you cause trouble."

"Don't want to stir up the guests." Akihiko nodded. "You seem quite cozy with Nowaki" Akihiko added. Misaki gasped and looked to where Nowaki was standing next to the noble.

"You know Nowaki?" Misaki asked turning back with a curious gaze. Misaki saw his eyes darken slightly.

"Yes I know him, he's my childhood friend's lover" Akihiko growled "At least he was" Misaki turned back to look at Nowaki before turning back to Akihiko with a smile. Akihiko unconsciously tightened his grip on her waist pulling her closer.

"Careful, it seems like your jealous" Misaki giggled. Akihiko leaned his face close to hers.

"And if I am? what are you going to do about it?" Akihiko purred, staring right into her eyes. Misaki almost forgot to answer the question, distracted by the smoldering look in Akihiko's eyes.

"We needed to blend into the guests. We never take on someone alone unless we have to that's the rules so we paired up nothing more" Misaki defended, not really sure why she did. "Besides, Violet eyes, I don't see why you would care all I've done is kick your ass"

"Violet eyes?"

"it suits" Misaki shrugged.

"I thought Usagi-san would suit better" Akihiko smiled warmly

"You are in no way like a bunny" Misaki sulked.

"Perhaps I could show you why" Akihiko purred. Akihiko pressed his lips to hers suddenly and as much as Misaki wanted to resisted but she felt herself melt into the kiss going pliant against him. Akihiko pulled away with a chuckle "Don't tempt me Misaki. you look rather sexy in that dress" Akihiko commented, but was surprised when Misaki blushed bright red, just like she used to. _She's still in there._

"Perv" _Definitely still in there._ Misaki suddenly stiffened in his arms "How do you know my name" Misaki hissed, she had never given him her name, no one had even said it around him so how.

Akihiko noticed Zen in the window give a signal that he was in place. "You really haven't changed much" Akihiko whispered into her ear before he slipped from her grasp and disappeared into the crowd.

Shocked Misaki tried to find him. Only for a lone shot and the sound of shattering glass sounded amongst the screaming of the guests who all ducked for cover save the assassins. Akihiko and his friends had long left. Misaki turned to assess the damage and saw the noble boy dead on the stairs with blood dripping steadily.

Misaki felt the rage in her body rise "Son of a bitch!" Misaki snarled. He was a distraction. She knew it. Misaki punched the nearest wall to her. _You're good, Violet eyes, but I swear to god I'll take you down_

 **Misaki**

Misaki walked to her new home within the capital; Tokyo. walking up to the door she was still fuming over herself, letting a pretty boy seduce her. But what confused her was that Akihiko had known her name, sure he knew about her lost memories but he knew something she hadn't given him. _How do you know me?_ _Who are you to me?_

Misaki's back straightened when she heard a foot step behind her but before she could reach for her gun her hands were pinned together against the wall and her gun was gone from its holster hidden strapped to her leg "it's seems the only way to see you in such vulnerable state anymore is to catch you unaware"

"Violet eyes" Misaki growled. Akihiko chuckled as he took the keys from her hand and let them inside.

"what's with the sudden hate?" Akihiko released her once they were inside and Misaki swung trying to hit him in the jaw but seeing as the woman wouldn't calm Akihiko pinned her to the wall again.

"You fucker! you used my lack of memory to distract me!"

"I did no such thing." Akihiko growled.

"Liar!" Misaki cried. Akihiko pressed his lips to hers roughly then used one hand to pin her wrists above her so one hand was free to run up her leg making her gasp. He shoved his tongue into her mouth has he did, Misaki struggled slightly but she caved went Akihiko pulled away to kiss down her neck. Misaki moaned when she felt him push the strap of her dress off her shoulder as he returned to kissing her lips. pulling off his tie he tied her hands together with it to free his hands to slide off the dress.

Misaki hated how her body responded to him but she didn't want it to stop as his hands roamed her body. Misaki gasped trying to push him away "Stop" She moaned as she felt his fingers toy with her clit through the panties she wore "Stop it... it's weird" Misaki whimpered before she cried out when he suddenly rubbed it harshly

"Misaki, just relax" Akihiko purred. Akihiko paused his ministrations to remove her of her underwear before picking her up and carrying her farther into the house. Akihiko managed to find her room and dumped her onto the bed before climbing on top of her

"What are you..." Akihiko looked down at the beautiful woman below him as he removed his clothing. All traces of the assassin she had been were gone as Misaki lay bright red below him. "I don't think I've ever done this-"

"We have more than once" Akihiko assured as he kissed her once more. Misaki arched her back as she felt Akihiko's fingers delve deep inside her.

"Aki...hiko" Misaki moaned out and he pulled away

"Call me Usagi-san, just like you used to" Akihiko grunted. Misaki cried out again as he struck the bundle of nerves. Misaki's cries were making it rather difficult. it had been so long since he had held her. He missed her so much that just the feel of her hands in his hair made him feel euphoric.

Misaki just writhed in the blankets below him, Misaki couldn't place what she was feeling amongst all the pleasure she felt was. She felt a thrill of being vulnerable to the man above her sure. ever since she could remember and although it was that long, she had always had a gun on her, she couldn't handle it not being near her and yet here she was unarmed completely bare beneath a man who was supposed to be her enemy and yet she still felt safe. She some how knew that if she had really wanted him to he would stop. but he was a man she barely knew... right?

Misaki was able to wiggle out of the poorly tied retrains and latched onto Akihiko's back when he finally lined himself up with her and drove deep. "U-sagi-s-san" Misaki cried.

Akihiko jolted up but smiled happily before kissing her deeply as he kept pistoning into her. Eventually Misaki's cries sent them both over the edge.

 **Akihiko**

Akihiko woke up before Misaki for a change. Now he was used to waking up elsewhere after having to move constantly in case the soldiers found them so it wasn't that strange for him. He smiled at Misaki who was curled up bare next to him as she snuggled in close. He had forgotten just how adorable she was in her sleep and obviously that hadn't changed in the slightest.

Misaki slowly woke up but was immediately jolted up right clutching the sheets to her chest. "What are you still doing here?" She hissed

"Good morning to you too" Akihiko teased.

"I'm not kidding around here. If anyone finds out that I slept with a rebel its my head" Misaki hissed turning away.

"Come with me" Akihiko suggested.

"Are you kidding me?" Misaki yelled "Why on earth would I go with you!?" She added "You're a rebel, I shouldn't have even let you touch me, let alone the way you did"

"I can prove I'm not your enemy, physical proof" Akihiko argued. Misaki was about to throw his jacket out of his pocket. It was his wallet and out of it fell a few photos. Misaki curiously picked them up and studied them

"These are of...us" Misaki stuttered shuffling through them. but then she came across one of the two of them at Kuma park. Misaki was holding a whole bunch of teddy bears bright red and Akihiko had his arms around her and was smiling happily as he place a kiss onto her cheek.

"This was before that asshole came into power." Misaki glared back at him "Don't give me that look you know its true. think about this for a second"

"You need to leave" Misaki muttered.

"What? Why?" Akihiko asked frowning.

"If you get caught here you will get kill Violet eyes" Misaki growled. Akihiko moved on the bed over to where Misaki was sitting, the blanket just barely covering him.

"Come with me then"

"I can't and I won't. They come to check on me every morning. I need to talk to Ritsu about this." Misaki stood and took a few of her fresh clothes into the bathroom. but even after a shower when she came out fastening her cloak Akihiko hadn't moved

Misaki was about to snap when a loud banging sounded on the door


	5. Familiar Strangers

Misaki turned to the door then glanced back at Akihiko. "If you aren't gone by the time I get back i will personally gut you from head to toe" Misaki hissed before exiting the room to leave. Akihiko watched her leave and huffed. he went to gather the pictures she had left on the bed and looked through them himself only to smile when he found one missing.

 **Misaki**

Misaki lead Ritsu and Nowaki to the headquarters stared at the photo. She suddenly felt the urge to screw it up as the emotions ran ramped in her head. she didn't know what to think and she had other things to worry about. Riko had called her into her office and Misaki wasn't entirely sure what reason that was for and thats what put her on edge. Entering the office Misaki bowed her head to Riko who was sitting behind her desk. "Misaki, darling, it was most unfortunate about last night"

"I apologise for my lack of attentiveness" Misaki stated monotonously

"So serious Misaki-chan" Riko smiled. Misaki cringed at the smile. "No I have job for you and your group. You're going to they front lines, all of you, to spot the traitor amongst them"

"Traitor, My lady?" Misaki asked.

"Misaki, darling it is the only place where I'm struggling to push forward to a very vital point in Japan" Riko answered "Yet the rest of our army is demolishing them" Misaki nodded and bowed to Riko

"I will see that my team are ready for departure as soon as possible"

"Oh Misaki, do take your time, I heard you were dancing around at the party and thats what made you lose focus. Do take your time to see him before you go" Riko teased

"Nothing will come of it Riko-sama, it was just me getting caught up in the fun of the evening. it wont happen again. Ever" Misaki stated firmly "My duty is to our country" and with that Misaki left her cloak fanning out behind her. Ritsu ran to catch up a long with Nowaki while Riko laughed in her chair

"What a loyal woman" She laughed and Misaki shivered. If only she knew about Violet eyes she would have Misaki's head.

Ritsu and Nowaki watched their captain "Find the others we depart as soon as they arrive for Kyoto" Misaki ordered with a feral snarl.

"Misaki-Heichou are you alright?" Ritsu asked

"Just perfect" Misaki snarled before stalking away.

 **Ritsu**

Ritsu wondered around the town searching for Chiaki and Shinobu who had opted to take on a morning patrol when she ran into someone almost knocking her . "Sorry" They muttered then they met eyes. Gold met green and Ritsu nodded and dusted imaginary dirt off herself. The man looked at her face and then her uniform then back to her face in mild shock and Ritsu didn't miss the flash of recognition in the man's eyes

"It's fine are you lost? shopping district was moved over that way" Ritsu asked pointing to the left of them

"Yea I only just moved back here and I don't really know where anything is anymore" The man stated "I don't think I have ever seen that uniform before either"

"We're a new squad that deals with the high general's smaller jobs that don't require an army" Ritsu answered.

"So like messangers or what?"

"Assassins. We deal with the slightly more difficult jobs"

"Dirty jobs" The man muttered darkly

"Huh?" The man waved it away

"Nothing, just talking to myself" The man held out his hand "My name is Takano Masamune"

"Ah! I saw you at the party last night!"

"You saw me huh?" Masamune asked

"I can remember most faces from that crowd" Ritsu nodded "Although Misaki Heichou probably remembered them all. I should get you out of here other wise you could get into trouble" Ritsu lead Masamune away fro the Military district of Tokyo towards the shopping district. The entire time she felt a familiarity about the man beside her. and it wasn't because of the party. once he was out of sight Ritsu turned to leave unaware that golden eyes were still watching her

 **Misaki**

Misaki stepped off the train looking around as all the soldiers there to greet her scrambled out of the way. Her squad close behind. ll the soldiers there were stone faced but Misaki could almost smell the fear radiate off them.

"Greetings, Captain Misaki, I am the commander here" A man greeted rather fomally. Misaki frowned and signaled to Ritsu to her left and Ritsu nodded

"I am here to do what you are Incapable of doing yourself" Misaki snapped coldly. "I'm taking command"

"How dare-!" Misaki shoved a piece of paper in his face and the man stuttered in shock

"You have no say in the matter. Riko-sama is unimpressed with the lack of progress done here. I'm here to scure a win or you losers be thankful" Misaki snarled as she waked away in the station. All but Ritsu followed behind as ritsu stuck to the commander only for them to folow once the commander was out of his sense of shock.

It wasn't long until they reached the base where loud blasts of gunfire echoed through the air. Misaki called for everyone's attention Misaki waited for everyones attention as she stood on higher ground. Nowaki looked around the faces in the crowd only to see a brunette woman watching from around the corner, watching Misaki intently with a scowl. Nowaki reached over and tapped Misaki's leg twice and Misaki nodded lettng him move.

Nowaki Moved from her side and Yukina immediately took his black while Shouta had taken Ritsu's on Misaki's other side. The rest had taken spots on the roof tops to watch down on them. The brunette must have spooting him moving away because she ducked away. _got you._ Nowaki smiled to himself


	6. Anger and frustration

Nowaki waited in a dark ally way knowing the woman would come past here to escape the base unseen. Just as he did he reached out and grasped her arm and pinned it to the wall. Blue eye met Hazel as Nowaki glared down at the woman who was staring up at him in shock as she pinned both hands about her head. Nowaki studied her eyes closely as she stared back.

"Nowaki?" The woman stuttered. Nowaki jumped hearing the namefrom her lips and his grip loosened slightly. The woman was able to break free of the grip but she didn't run. Nowaki stepped back watching her as he drew his hands back under the cloak letting it his the rest of his body. The woman reached up and caressed his cheek and he felt his heart speed up.

Nowaki took a step back from the woman out of her reach "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Nowaki demanded.

"You really don't remeber me huh?" The woman stated.

"Should I?" Nowaki growled. He was at his wits end having to deal with Misaki's sour mood was enough. The woman just nodded. Nowaki raised an eyebrow at her waiting for an explaination. When he didn't he shoved her towards the wall of the building again.

Once he did she didn't lift her head at all. "What happened to the kind children's doctor I feel in love with?" Nowaki just snarled back at her "The one that alway acted like an over excited puppy whenever he saw me" Nowaki - a little confused backed away from her returning his hands into his cloak once more.

"I have no Idea what you are talking about" Nowaki stated coldly. "How do you know me?"

"When I found out you would never come home -"

"Hey, answer my question!" Nowak snapped

" - When I saw you being dragged off by those soldiers when I came to the hospital to see you I just..." Nowaki froze, tears were pouring down her face like rivers but she was obviously trying to save her pride. The sight seemed to be familiar.

"You saw soldiers dragging me away?" Nowaki asked not really believing her words. the woman nodded "What is your name?"

"Kamijou Hiroki" She answered. Nowaki turned his face away as he felt his anger ease, only to be replaced with confusion. He would have to talk to Misaki about this.

"Kamijou, I will let you go this once. And only this once" Nowaki stated firmly "If I catch you here again I will not hesitate to turn you in" Pain flashed in Hiroki's eyes but she nodded as she slipped out of the ally way. Nowaki pressed a hand to his head

 _what am I doing?_

 **Kusama Nowaki**

Nowaki entered the training room to see her slashing up a dummy in her anger. He knew it was to do with the rebel she had been dancing with the other night. Maybe she was still mad that she had let him distract her. "Misaki-Heichou" Nowaki called as she paused her needless hacking of the dummy.

"what?" she snapped.

"What's wrong?" Nowaki asked. he felt that if he told her without letting her vent would only make it worse for everyone.

"I don't know anymore!" Misaki yelled swinging her sword and the dummy cutting it clean in half. As she did her cloak swung out and something fell from her inner pockets. Nowaki walked over to pick it up and found a picture of Misaki and Kuma park with the rebel they had captured on the first mission.

"Misaki-Heichou" Nowaki called again a little more calmly "I don't think the capital has been very truthful to us" He said eyeing the picture.

"What makes you say that?" Misaki huffed as she dragged a new dummy to hack up and started swinging again.

"Remember how I had to leave to chase someone down? Her name was Kamijou Hiroki, she somehow managed to know my name Either our names aren't as secret as we though or she knew me" Nowaki stated.

"That seems to be happening a lot. But it's not all of them... just a few. Takafumi had mentioned the same thing the sniper that killed the birthday boy the other night had known her name saying 'Bye Takafumi-chan before disappearing'. Ritsu had said that she had run into a man that clearly acted as if he didn't know her when he obviously did. Chiaki got upset over a rebel knowing her name as well but I couldn't pick up from her ramblings on how"

"Perhaps we should fine the rebels that know us and question them"

"No, right now all i care about is keeping you all alive. searching for specific rebels will get us into trouble. we'll do as we always have and stick together. if we come across them by luck then we'll do so but we will not actively search for them" Misaki turned away only to turn back. "Another thing he-" Misaki stated nodding to the picture "- managed to name you as well saying your lover was his childhood friend. I did some digging around on the internet and it turns out that that Kamijou chick was one of them"

Nowaki stiffened in shock. before frowning and walking away _Now my reactions to her make sense._

 **Unknown**

A shadowed figure sat on a roof top looking over the base with a frown a group of people behind them each of them with the same grim expression. "It seems like it's working" A feminine voice called "They're at least doubting their leaders now"

"Good, perhaps if we give them enough of their memories, theirs will actually come back"

"There isn't much we can do, we don't even know watch caused the memory loss to fix it" another voice piped up

"We need to figure it out somehow without getting one of our own endangered." another voice responded "For now we just need to lay low and see what happens"


	7. Secret Prisoner

**Shiranai Atsune: Think of it like Code Geass but only in the middle of the big cities**

Takafumi stood on the roof tops the next morning her gun firmly in her grip hidden by the cloak. She watched over the entrances to the base waiting for the traitor to reveal themselves. she closed her eyes briefly as s soft breeze toyed with her senses.

Suddenly she felt her arms held down and a pressure to her inner wrists making her drop her gun. Takafumi turned her gaze behind her to come into contact with a familiar smirk "Hey there Takafumi-chan long time no see" the man teased.

"You're that fucking sniper" Takafumi growled struggling

"Ouch Yokozawa, I do have a name" the man teased. Takafumi felt a tick rise _he's in an enemy camp and yet he acts like a child. Don't underestimate me!_ Takafumi grabbed both of his arms and flipped him over her head.

"You prick don't joke around!" Takafumi reached for a hidden pistol on her belt only for a hand to grab hers. She turned to see Kou who had grabbed hold of her hand to stop her.

"Misaki-Heichou has new orders for us."

"I can't let this asshole live!" Takafumi protested. The man that attacked her tried to get up only for Kou to aim his own gun at him

"Just because she can't shoot you doesn't mean I wont to make sure you stay put" The man swore

"Oh so you can pull a gun but I can't" Takafumi hissed

"You'd kill him. Misaki wants any rebel that knows our names to be brought to her. I heard him say both of yours" Kou stated

"Hey, Yukina what's happenin'?" The man grinned. Takafumi felt the tick grow stronger in irritation. Kou just frowned but said nothing as he halled the man to his feet and binding his hands with cuffs

"What's your name?"

"Kirishima Zen, c'mon Yukina-kun - you should know that" Kou paused as he looked at the rebel in front of him but shook his head and dragged him to a stair well. once they had gone to the bottom floor. Takafumi grumbling all the way. Something must have caughtZen's eye because he suddenly jerked to the side "Kisa don't!"

Suddenly a young looking black haired woman launched herself at Takafumi only for Kou to throw the small frame to the wall and aim his gun to her head all while holding Zen. Shouta stared at him horrified as he let of the safety

"Shouta say his name! he wont shoot if you say his name!" Zen yelled.

Shouta squeezed her eyes shut and muttered "Kou" it was quiet but it was loud enough to get Kou to put down the gun. Kou handed Zen to Takafumi and the woman pressed the gun between his shoulder blades and he was smart enough to keep quiet. Meanwhile Kou dragged Shouta with them Shouta couldn't stop starng at the cold look on Kou's face and couldn't help but feel a little scared. she felt foolish for trying to attack them now.

"Are there anymore of you?" Kou asked abruptly

"What?"

"Are thee anymore of you hiding around the camp?" Kou reiterated not looking at Shouta

"I'm not gonna say"

"Fine by me" Kou growled before shoving her out the door roughly. He immediately turned to enter a small apartment building right next to them. Misaki was in its lobby with the commander when Kou and Takafumi shoved the two captives to their knees. Misaki flicked her wrist to shoo away the commander who immediately obeyed.

"The fact that you two are alive means you know us" Misaki uttered "Or at least one of these two" she added. Zen nodded

"I know all three of you" he answered. "That's about it, the rest of your group is a mystery - ah - except Onodera"

"Zen shut up!" Shouta hissed seeing the blank look on Misaki's face "Wait how do you know Misaki Now that I think about it I saw you around Marukawa a few times"

"She was my part timer back then" Misaki gave them an amused look at their conversation.

"You two seem so relaxed even in our presence" Misaki commented curiously. In that instant everyone watching though she looked a bit like a kitten. "You are going to tell us everything you know"

 **Akihiko Usami**

Akihiko watched the screen that displayed what Zen and Shouta were seeing. The hidden camera and Microphones completely out of sight as well as the ear piece on each of them. "Just remember only feed them a little bit at a time. we don't know what could happen to them"

Misaki seemed to study the two captives before her as she asked a few questions, Akihiko sometimes feeding them answers. when suddenly the camera's cut out

" _What do we have here?"_

"Fuck! Hatori! Miyagi get them out of there!" Akihiko ordered grabbing his own weapons, the rest following behind him. He could still hear what was going on as she obviously only spotted the camera. Akihiko heard a giggle through the mic

" _You know it's rude to spy. even if it is just camera footage"_ Misaki's amused voice filtered through only to be followed by the sound of shattering glass


	8. Creeping Doubt

Misaki watched as the soldiers had cleaned up the shattered glass from around them. They had planned an escape. the glass had shattered and two rebels had come in making sure that Misaki and her team couldn't do anything. And now they were long gone. Misaki's looked to the remnants of glass that were left and that's when she saw beyond the broken glass to the soldiers. More specifically the commander.

None of them were doing anything to move forward in this fight she had noticed. None of them made a move to attack. Misaki walked forward hearing the crunch of glass under her feet. The silence of the area was unusual for the front lines. the rebels had stop moving forward as well.

"Commander" Misaki ordered watching the commander turn to her with a shocked look to his face. "Prepare a squad to go on the offensive" Misaki ordered "My squad will go with them"

"But Misaki-sama shouldn't we focus on holding this base?"

"This is why your shit is never getting us anywhere. Rebel's hold a vital point for the defeat of the rebels and they hold it. You're job is to fix that situation" Misaki growled before turning away. The commander growled

"You think that because Riko has put you in charge means I'm going to let you destroy everything I have worked for!?" The commander pulled his gun and fired, and in his panic only his her shoulder. Misaki turned not even letting her immence pain show

"Found you" She murmured harshly. the commander paled as Misaki, through her pain, drew her swords while the rest of Misaki's group surrounded him. the gun was removed and he was dragged away. He was strung up between a couple of posts and it wasn't long until his cries rung out through the camp.

 **Misaki**

Misaki was still in a foul mood. even after they had finished the jobs and ended the life of the suffering prisoner, The group stayed at the came after receiving the order to remain and lead for a time, until the vital part of the mission was complete. Right now the group were all together in the home they were staying in. the apartment complex's penthouse. Chiaki, Takafumi and Ryuuichiru were growling and hissing at Misaki who remain calm despite her awful mood.

"I don't see why we don't go and hunt them down! Pretend we are going on a reconnaissance mission or something!" Takafumi yelled

"Misaki these people knowing us... they could put us in danger." Ryuuichiru added

"Hunt them down and ki- put an end to them. That puts and end to all of this"

"You three just shut up" Misaki finally snapped when she couldn't get a word in edgewise "Have you forgotten what we talked about. No one comes before the safety of you guys. Riko told us to stay put and so we shall. You know the penalty for disobedience, I will not subject you to any of that" she stated a lot calmer. "Knowing who we are just stops us from gaining access to undercover operations-"

"Misaki... Why should we stay when they aren't truthful with us? we can hide a few things from them as well can't we?" Nowaki pointed out and Kou nodded in agreement

"Because should she find out you will get punished no matter the reason" Misaki answered.

"I have a question for everyone here" Shinobu said earning everyone's attention "Who here agrees with what our government stands for? Are we doing this out of duty?" Shinobu asked. and everyone remained silent "And look at our army, do you see a single woman besides those in this room?"

"Riko" Misaki answered

"And who is her husband?"

"His Majesty" Misaki answered confused and then it clicked "It would only be natural she would just be relaying his orders..."

"So don't you think it's odd, we hold no position in high society yet we have high ranking within the military... we're acceptions..." Shinobu pointed out.

"This is getting dangerous Shinobu, best keep it to yourself until we are sure your thoughts arent going to put us in danger... I'm sure there is an answer to all of this" Misaki stood and walked over to Shinobu and sat beside her on the plush couch "these thoughts are all valid but you guys are my only family... even if we can't remember our real ones. And because of that I will protect you all with my life. That even includes doing things we won't like" Misaki looked around at her squad and they all nodded with warm smiles

"I think that is something we can all agree on, Misaki-Heichou" Ritsu smiled.

 **Nowaki**

Nowaki stood on the roof top looking over the unclaimed territory between them and the rebels when he heard a whisper of sound behind him to see Ritsu slipping onto the roof with him. They stood in silence for a time just watching the silenced fighting. "Those rebels are probably trying to find a way to get to us again" Nowaki stated

"Yet no matter what they never try to hurt us" Ritsu murmured "Yet everyone else they'd..."

"Misaki-Heichou was right to make that call" Nowaki stated "If Shinobu continued the way she was going, not even Misaki could save her without going down with her. I don't trust the people we work for but... our survival is what's needed right now"

"Who's to say we wouldn't survive in rebel hands" Ritsu pointed out "I can tell you now once this war is over Misaki, Me, Shinobu, Takafumi, Ryuuichiru and Chiaki , we'll all be made into breeding Machines while you and Kou will have the right to do as you please."

"I doubt that, your skills are enough to keep you here" Nowaki smiled ruffling her hair.

"Think about this Nowaki! every single one of us has someone on the rebel side that knows them! Misaki even said that silver haired rebel was able to tell her things about herself she didn't even know! their positions in their own group match our own! that can't be a coincidence!" Nowaki frowned as the words sank in

"Leave this for another day... then we'll tell Misaki when Shinobu voices her own thoughts"


	9. Meeting

Nowaki removed the bandage from Misaki's shoulder. "Misaki you really shouldn't have been fighting with this wound,"

"It was my job you can't stop me" Misaki growled "Nowaki... it's been days since we last saw them"

"It almost seems like you miss them" Nowaki teased but paused when she remained silent. "Misaki!"

"What!? Don't say you dont miss that... what was her name? Kamiko?"

"Hiroki Kamijou" Nowaki answered

"Busted!" Misaki cried. Nowaki sighed

"Whatever fine. I'm curious to say the least." Nowaki admitted "But we can't let it get in the way"

"We've been given permission to move forward. but only us, I have a plan to find out what they know" Once Nowaki had finished replacing a clean bandage over the shot wound the previous commander had left her Misaki grabbed her gear and slipping on her top once again she left the room. Nowaki sighed and followed her out.

 **Nowaki**

It had been a long hike and they had managed to finally make a camp for them to rest for the night. Misaki hadn't said a word about what they were doing, and no one asked. Nowaki found himself on guard for the night after a quick nap and he sighed. He didn't know what to think anymore. And for someone like Misaki who hated being in the dark, He couldn't blame her for her foul mood.

Nowaki spotted a movement at the corner of his eye and turned aiming his gun at the person only for his eyes to go wide "Kamijou" he gasped lowering his gun. Hiroki cocked her head

"You said last time you wouldn't let me go a second time to why the hesitation?" Hiroki asked with a huff

"You knew this and yet you revealed yourself" Nowaki questioned. Nowaki moved to sit by the camp's fire "I have no orders to kill you so I wont" Nowaki said glancing behind him to the rebel offering a seat beside him.

"I really shouldn't be here... No one knew that I came" She said sitting beside Nowaki on one of the seats "If you decided to kill me no one would know"

"We don't kill unless ordered to or you attack first. we aren't beasts. I promise you will leave alive" Nowaki scoffed

"I never though I would ever see you act so cold to anyone let alone carry so many weapons" Hiroki stated. Nowaki gave her a curious look "I've seen you mad but never... emotionless"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Jealousy mainly, you always got a bit touchy around Akihiko-"

"The silver haired guy? Isn't he just your childhood friend? At least... that's what Misaki had been told" Nowaki asked but before Hiroki could answer two knives embedded themselves in the dirt.

"Misaki-sama" Nowaki stated without turning to face them

"Nowaki, if this had been someone else outside this camp those knives would have been embedded in your skull. be more careful" Misaki chided before glancing at Hiroki "You have guts... I'll give you that. I want you to pass on a message for me" Misaki smirked. Hiroki glanced at Nowaki before standing and nodding

 **Akihiko**

Akihiko spotted his friend sneaking into the building once again. "Hiroki' Akihiko called from his place drinking coffee from the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee so late"

"You shouldn't be sneaking off" Akihiko countered "You went to go talk to Nowaki didn't you?" Hiroki nodded

"It's not like you don't want to do the same to see Misaki" The brunette snapped

"What if they had seen you, Hiroki? I've already lost Misaki I don't need to lose my friends as well"

"I was seen actually... I even got to speak to Nowaki. I found out they wont kill us without the specific order to do so. Nowaki promised I would walk out of the camp alive and I did" Akihiko gaped at his friend.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"I did have a couple of knives thrown at me when Misaki found us" Irritation rose within Akihiko that is until the next words that left Hiroki's mouth made him freeze "It was only to warn Nowaki... Akihiko Misaki want's our groups to meet. We know stuff about her group that she can't get anywhere else and she wants to know it" Hiroki held out a piece of paper "She said to give this to you"

Akihiko grasped it setting his drink aside and opened the letter to see Misaki's familiar hand writing with the picture she had taken.

 _Violet eyes_

 _I have been made aware that perhaps we are in more trouble in_

 _this war than we thought._

 _They told us they removed our memories for training purposes_

 _and yet your group acts so familiarly with mine_

 _when others treat us as strangers here_

 _I want you to meet me at XXXXXX at XX:XX tomorrow._

 _one on one_

 _bring any weapons you please I will come unarmed_

 _I will talk more details of our groups meeting then_

 _I swear on all I hold dear you will walk away without a scratch form any of us here_

 _Misaki_

"Do you think they're trying trap?" Hiroki asked

"No... Misaki made this rather transparent. Has even offered me the upper hand... I'll go. I'll do anything to get her back" Akihiko growled before stalking off. once he was in his room he looked at the happy picture of the two of them. He could remember seeing her before she was gone for good and he fell to his knees

 _Akihiko hugged her tightly to himself. Hands wandering her body as she tried to push him away "Usagi-san lemme go. I'll be back"_

 _"It's too dangerous. I can keep you entertained here" Akihiko purred with a sleazy smile_

 _"Perverted Rabbit!" Misaki cried with a bright red face. "I wont go far we need food" She argued. Akihiko huffed_

 _"Fine . But, you got to be back before the hours up" Akihiko caved. Misaki smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Misaki turned to leave only for him to spin her back and press his lips to hers. And for once she let him knowing he was just worried for her and wrapped her arms around his neck "Stay safe, Misaki"_

 _"You worry too much" she giggled before leaving and Akihiko watched her leave... he watched her for the last time. And once the hour was up... he felt his whole world crumble when he couldn't find her._

How he wished he had made her stay


	10. Alliance

Misaki stood waiting as promised unarmed for the rebel to appear. She didn't have to wait long as Akihiko arrived gun as his side but nothing more "Changed your mind about your people?" he greeted with a smirk. Misaki eyed him wearily.

"I don't do what's best for them. I do what's best for my group" Misaki answered

"Yet you follow them. You fight for them. When this is all over they aren't going to show you the gratitude for it, they'll force you to become a man's play thing while Nowaki and Kou will be able to do whatever they wanted. I didn't think that was something you wanted."

"And how would you know!" Misaki snapped "How would you know what I want?"

"Because you fought me whenever I tried to help you! I wouldn't think you would want someone to control you!" Akihiko snapped back.

"In truth... Ritsu had brought that up this morning... shinobu too. It's a truth I don't want to accept."

"You wouldn't have to with us. we could go back to how we were. I can tell you now everything you had been told by them was a lie. Yukina and Isaka - both former rebel fighters. Takatsuki - pulled out of school to become a soldier's play thing only to put up too much of a fight. Nowaki - Former doctor in the _children's ward._ every other one of you... label to your higher ups as rebel sympathizers but nothing more than civilians." Akihiko ranted

Misaki watched the extremely angered face of the violet eyed man but she could see the pleading in his eyes. He stiffened when she took a step forward only to relax once again when she started searching his face for any trace of a lie

"Do you believe me... that I'm telling the truth" He pleaded voice cracking

"You've given me more than enough proof that you wouldn't lie... but..."

"Tell me what I have to do to convince you" Misaki shook her head.

"I need to think about what is best for my squad... it's not that easy. they are my family"

"I can help... my whole group can" Akihiko stepped forward wrapping his arms around her waist feeling her jump at the sudden action "Let us help. let _me_ help" Akihiko pulled away and grasped her injured shoulder making her his and he suddenly let go "You're injured" he stated

"I got shot in the shoulder... by a traitorous commander... one of yours right? that's how you got in an out right?"

"We don't have anyone in your camps yet" Akihiko asked confused "We never have" Misaki looked at him confused but then suddenly paled "Misaki?"

"Riko... Riko knew we were having doubts..." Misaki whimpered "She set this up. she gave us supplies and everything to make it seem that... we were traitors" Akihiko watched as horror crept onto her face "She would have gotten rid of a few rebels and then all of us at the same time" Misaki turned and sprinted for her camp. Akihiko following close behind firing what seemed to be a flare.

Misaki powered her legs to go fast when the sounds of fighting rang through the clearing. once she arrived she found Nowaki badly injured with Takafumi firing with her sniper gun protecting him. the rest were engaged with soldiers.

Akihiko started firing while Misaki grabbed her swords from her tents before taking cover beside Akihiko and Kou who was aware he was helping. "I have a plan but I need cover" Misaki stated

"Are you ok with your wound?" Kou asked

"Just fine" Misaki grunted

"Just don't rip it open again" Kou huffed firing off a few rounds "Go I got you covered"

"Block your ears" Akihiko demanded before raising the flare gun once more. once they did he fired. once it had gone off Misaki ran carefully dodging the stray bullet. it wasn't long till she felt two people either side of her; Ritsu and Ryuuichiru followed her out into the fray, firing a head of them. Misaki jumped the barrier between her and the soldiers before cleaving them in two Ryuuichiru and Ritsu following close behind. They sighed when the last of the shots died and she looked at the two women with her with a relieved smile.

"Why do you think they did it?" Ritsu asked

"No idea, But more will come we need to move. and leave everything we have; weapons, cloaks, tents, supplies... everything. we can't go back"

"Why not?" Ryuuichiru demanded

"Riko knows we aren't 100% with his highness' views" Misaki snarled. They kicked down a barrier to see a group of rebels join her squad. Misaki turned to greet them, knowing they may be of help when a shot rang clear earning everyone's attention Misaki whirled around to see Ritsu fall to the ground and Misaki grabbed Ryuuichiru's rifle and fired at the sniper they hadn't seen that was strinting away with his gun only for Misaki's answering shot to hit him square in the head. Misaki threw her gun to Ryuuichiru to run to Ritsu's side

Ritsu groaned in pain as blood leaked from her side. A man with dark black hair slid to Ritsu's side mere seconds later assessing the damage. Misaki snapped her head up to snarl at the golden eyed man to get away from hr only to see the man had his own look of panic on his face Misaki rose knowing Ritsu would be safe with these people "You must be Takano Masamune" Misaki stated "The man who acted as if he didnt actually know her" Masamune snapped his head up to Meet Misaki's gaze "Take care of her... otherwise it will be you that goes next"

Masamune's eyes widened but he nodded none the less. Misaki turned away to see that aside from Masamune next to Ritsu, and Nowaki who was still in the camp being tended to by Hiroki, the two groups were with their own, looking almost stand offish. Misaki stalked forward, Akihiko meeting her in the middle. "Do you still think it would be hard to join us?"

"We may have no choice" Misaki sighed "We are from now on in your care" Misaki agreed and she felt her heart flutter when Akihiko smiled at her.

"You wont regret it"


	11. Nightmare

**Warning: Mention of Rape**

"For some reason, I'm not surprised" Misaki said looking around the penthouse room. Akihiko had lead them back to the rebel base. No questions had been asked and Misaki wasn't surprised when she saw it was a mostly female force despite the few males she had seen loitering around. Akihiko had lead her group to one of the hotels around the place, apparently they were being used as a barracks for the time being. The place was full so Misaki's group had to share with one of Akihiko's. He had even suggested partnering with the person that knew them best.

Misaki doesn't know if there was an ulterior motive to that statement but Misaki's curiosity won out in the end, same went for the rest of her group.

"Well we did used to live together in a penthouse" Akihiko shrugged as he watched her explore "This is only temporary we head back to tokyo once things here have been sorted" Misaki paused then turned to Akihiko.

"Why do you fight for this side. You seem so determined to have me back and yet fighting for this side would make it difficult for you to get what you want. I would have had no choice in the matter with the other side" Misaki asked.

"Because I never wanted nor will I ever want to force you into anything. It would make me feel worse knowing you weren't happy with me." Akihiko walked over to Misaki and rested his head on hers "You made my life a hell of a lot better than it was. I want you to have the best life you could ask for in return" Misaki stepped back a little unsure and although she was a little bit saddened that he didn't follow her she was glad he didn't - because it meant he meant what he said. Misaki grasped his hands though to ease the sad look out of the violet eyes she had come to love so quickly.

"I believe you - and I believe everything you have said about our past" Misaki whispered and Akihiko's eyes widened with joy "But I think we should focus on trying to survive this first. before we can even try to go back to normal" Misaki reasoned. Akihiko raised her hand to his lips respectfully

"Just as long as you stay by my side I wont mind if things aren't normal. I just miss you. But I understand that it will take time" Akihiko nodded. It hurt to say those words but it was worth it. Especially when she had smiled her usual smile. Her oh so innocent smile.

 **Shinobu**

 _"Get off me you sick bastards" Shinobu yelled as two of the trainees tried forcing her to her knees. Shinobu swung out her leg tripping them up and tried bolting for the door. Shinobu was tackled to the ground and let out a grunt of pain as she was pulled up and dragged to a nearby bed "Let me go!" she demanded. the boys just laughed. Shinobu looked to the girls in the corner who were cowering from them. Shinobu had tried helping them escape but got caught._

 _"Bad girls need to be punished" one of the boys sneered as she was tied to the bed. "Don't worry we will thoroughly break you" he cooed as she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down._

Shinobu jolted up right in her bed with a scream clutching at her head. she breathed through it. Just like she had every other night. Misaki wouldn't come to comfort her this time. because she wouldn't know. Unless Misaki heard her scream she was on her own and this time Misaki was to far away. So Shinobu jumped when the door slammed open.

Miyagi stood in the doorway on high alert as he entered the room only to see Shinobu curled into herself on the bed looking at him in a mix of fear and shock. Miyagi put down the pistol he was holding and set it on the table at the entrance to the room to sit on the ground beside Shinobu, his back turned to her "Is everything okay, Shinobu?" he asked coal black eyes flicking back to her over his shoulder.

"It was... just a bad dream" Shinobu stated "I've had it almost every night... the exact same dream"

"Then...how can you be sure it was a dream?" Miyagi asked.

"Because that's what I want it to be" Shinobu sniffed. Miyagi shifted so he was sitting on the bed. Shinobu latched onto him Immediately shocking the older fighter. "Sorry it's just... usually when this happens I can't calm down till Misaki is here to hold me but... for some reason I feel like I can let my guard down with you"

"Of course you can. I'll stay with you as long as you need to" Shinobu clutch him tighter and eventually fell sleep in his arms. They had both woken up in the morning to Shinobu cuddled up into his chest. And to Shinobu it felt... Normal.

It wasn't long till they realised they had been woken by a persistant knocking on the outer door. Miyagi slipped from the bed and Shinobu had just fallen asleep once again. Miyagi opened the door to see a rather grim faced Akihiko. "What's wrong?"

"We have some footage of our missing fighters that our hacker acquired last night"


	12. Trigger

Once everyone was in the main room with everyone waiting for the footage to play. Misaki stood with her group while Akihiko watched with his he looked over to Misaki itching to walk over to her and just take her away to kiss her senseless. He missed her so much and although they had slept together (Both figuratively and literally) but it didn't mean he had her back at his side. The hacker, a young woman in her 20's entered the room, drew their attention.

"I had managed to hack into the security system and found their surveillance footage and found out that they are doing something to rebels in order to convert them to their side. And it isn't pretty" she stated. the pressed a button on the remote in her hand, then the screen behind her came to life and screams echoed through the room. Misaki froze - every muscle in her body locked up and her gaze became glassy and the woman being tortured in the video started screaming for someone to help her. Kou beside her clenched his jaw as if fighting of pain himself

 _"Usagi-san! Help me! Please! Someone! Anyone! Usagi-san please don't leave me!"_

Misaki collapsed to her knees grasping her head gasping attempting to draw air into her lungs as f she was drowning. Akihiko was by her side in an instant calling out to her. Her body started shaking violently.

" _It hurts! It burns! I'm so cold! please save me!"_

Misaki reached out grabbing hold of Akihiko. "Turn it off" Akihiko ordered and the hacker in her shock stumbled to do that. But it didn't help. Misaki was pale and it looked as if she was in immense pain. Akihiko scooped her up and took her out of the room noting her glassy looking eyes. "Misaki"

"Usagi-san don't leave me. Usagi-san they're hurting me" Misaki whimpered

"Shh, Misaki, I'm right here, no one's hurting you" Akihiko cooed. Once they were back to their room Akihiko sat on the couch and removed her hand from grasping at his shoulder so he could entwine their fingers and she rested his forehead on hers comfortingly. "Misaki, I'm right here, look at me" he whispered. Misaki's eyes met his but she wasn't really seeing him. "Misaki, I'm right here"

 _"Stop it please! Please I'll do anything! Usagi!"_

'Who's voice is this?' Misaki thought, 'was it a past captive? the voice is so familiar. Who is screaming? Is it...Me?' That's when she heard it... Akihiko's soothing voice cooling the memory of the burns, replacing the feeling of water in her lungs with air. one hand was being held by something cool and she gripped it tightly. the other she was gripping for dear life... some sort of fabric. That's when the haze fell away. the screaming in her head had stopped to see Akihiko, eyes looking at her worriedly, their hands entangled while her other hand ripping holes in the back of his blue dress shirt.

She went to call out for him but what came out... it wasn't his name... at least she didn't think so... she didn't remember ever calling him... "Usagi-san" she whimpered. Hope started glittering in his eyes

"Misaki? Do you... do you remember?" Akihiko asked tentatively. Misaki shook her head

"That seemed so real" Misaki whispered releasing her hands to look at them. Her perfectly polished nails, long and sharp but so neatly rounded, painted a dark black reminding her of cat claws but to anyone else, with how they made her look after her looks her they made sure no wound ever scarred. Keeping her perfect for when she found a keeper. Like a doll.

"What seemed so real?" Misaki jumped hearing his voice.

"I felt like i was being poked with searing object, then I'm suddenly drowned in water" Misaki shivered "Then I thought I heard myself screaming."

"But you're okay now" Akihiko smiled cupping her cheek.

Misaki nodded dumbly "I'm... I'm ok" Akihiko tucked her head under his chin and let her just breath easy "I have no idea what that was" she breathed

"Maybe it was how you had lost your memories... we have no way to know for sure" Akihiko hummed

"They keep records of everything they do to every prisoner they note down every mark on the women as well. Me, Kusama and Yukina were never allowed to watch the torturing of prisoners, saying it wasn't necessary but whenever I did it myself it wasn't... I never had that reaction"

"Maybe because that would trigger a memory of you yourself getting tortured" Misaki looked up at him like a lost puppy.

"I would remember that wouldn't I?" Misaki asked. She just shook her head "It doesn't matter"

"Yukina had a reaction to it as well although he hid it a lot better so I have no idea what happened to him. we'll get our hacker to look into your files tomorrow" Akihiko when to slide her off his lap to sit beside him but Misaki just gripped him tighter her nails tearing his shirt once more so he just picked her up and carried her to one of the rooms - his room since she wasn't letting him go and she curled up to him.

"Did I really call you Usagi-san?" Misaki asked.

"Yea, we met because I'm friends with your older brother, hated each other at first, your brother called me Usagi-san and it sort of stuck to you...I never really minded it" Misaki jolted up suddenly

"You knew my family?"

"Just your brother, your parents died in a car crash when you were 8. Takahiro... your brother, he raised you since he was 18 at the time. you cherished him so much that you kept us a secret until 3 months ago, we were both devastated when we lost you. He got mad at me because I didn't protect you well enough and we eventually lost contact. I know how to contact him again though if you wished to see him again?" Misaki in her excitement unthinkingly straddled him. Akihiko struggled to keep himself calm.

"Tell me more about me...us...my life before all this" Misaki demanded in child-like excitement. His Misaki, the one he loved was shining through once again. She was no longer the cold cruel assassin she was on the battle field.

"Rest Misaki, we have all the time in the world."


	13. Rage And Grief

Misaki entered Ritsu's hospital room, worried about her friend to see her awake and propped up with many pillows and Masamune right beside her as she laughed away. Misaki coughed to gain their attention "Takano, you havent left this room since she got here. I'll watch her while you at least get some rest. I want to speak with her in private... Please" Misaki stated.

Ritsu smiled at Masamune with a nod and Masamune was gone stating he would be back ASAP. "Misaki what brings you here?"

"I came to see a fallen comrade. How are you feeling?"

"Much better than I was when I woke up" Ritsu giggled and Misaki smiled

"Everyone seems so much happier here. I have never seen you smile so much"

"You too Misaki. That silver haired rebel... You've really taken to each other... I mean sure you were probably Lovers before this but... You've been in such a better mood" Misaki rolled her eyes and laughed "We should have left ages ago. How many times have we been cagey with each other because we couldn't show this much happiness with each other"

"Ritsu..." Misaki trailed off her smiled fading fast "Ritsu, I think some of us didn't lose our memories with a serum... I've found out that some of us have been having a reoccurring dreams."

"You and Shinobu..." Misaki nodded

"And Yukina... Have you...?"

"I can't say that I have no...Misaki? what did you find out?"

"Usa- er... Akihiko is getting his hacker to get into our medical records but... I think we suffered a traumatic event that our minds are blocking everything out" Ritsu's eyes widened "Shinobu kept dreaming about being raped by Military trainees while trying to save these girls. Me and Yukina ... we were dreaming of being tortured over and over again..."

Akihiko and Masamune entered the room once again. Masamune pushing a wheel chair. "Misaki we found everyone's Medical records so I think you all should see this"

The girls nodded Misaki and Masamune helping Ritsu into the wheel chair.

Masamune wheeled Ritsu out of the hospital out to the hotel everyone was staying in nearby to enter the main room. The hacker was sitting at the end of a long dinning table where everyone sat "Good the last of us are here lets get started we'll start from the top. These are your records from within, you have no idea how hard it was to get this;

Misaki Takahashi; Suffered several burns to the side and loss of oxygen no scars left. Suffered Memory loss due to torture no scars left. No scars or marks mar this body. - Rebel sympathizer - Experiment subject #1

Ritsu Onodera; Suffered from blunt force to the head resulting in memory loss. No scars mar this body - Rebel Sympathizer -Experiment subject #2

Nowaki Kusama; Suffered from blunt force to the head, Mixing with the knock out gas causing memory loss - Possible Rebel Sympathizer - Experiment subject #3

Kou Yukina; Suffered Several Burn marks and lack of oxygen resulting in Memory loss - Rebel Experiment subject #4

Shinobu Takatsuki; Memory lost due to traumatic experience. Bruising but no scars - member of a Rebel family - Experiment subject #5

Chiaki Yoshino; Memory loss due to blunt force to the head. No scars. - Rebel Sympathizer - Experiment subject #6

Ryuuichiru Isaka; Memory loss due to Blunt force to the head. No scars - Rebel -Experiment subject #7

Takafumi Yokozawa; Memory loss due to blunt force. No scars - Rebel Sympathizer - Experiment subject #8"

Everyone in the room was silent. No one dear spoke not even the members of Misaki's group as she felt the rage radiate off her. Akihiko watched her, he deared not touch her, not knowing her reaction. Misaki suddenly stormed out grabbing her newly supplied swords still in the sheaths and started to head towards the rebel camp. that was at least until Akihiko wrapped his arms around her shoulders

"Misaki-"

"I'll kill them. I swear to god Riko will die for this! They made all of us suffer! for no reason at all!" She snarled as she struggled to push forward. but he was too strong.

"And what are you going to do on your own? They will slaughter you as soon as you enter the camp" Akihiko argued "We all want her dead but we have to really think about this. Misaki I can't lose you again" Misaki stopped to look back at Akihiko at the heartbroken voice.

His face contorted into grief just at the mere thought "Akihiko..." Misaki sighed and twisted in his arms but he never let her go. Once she was facing him she dropped her swords and placed her palms on his cheeks. "Nothing will happen to me. So let me go"

"No. I let you go last time and look what happened. you said you'd be fine you said you would be back in an hour... it had been 2 months, Misaki... 2 very long months and I will not let the same Mistake happen twice." Akihiko pressed his face into the crook of her neck as he pulled her closer "When all this is over... I'll let you do what you want,I promise, but I am begging you just let me have this... don't go anywhere alone if there is a risk to your life" Misaki didn't know what to do other than to hold him.

Misaki sighed in defeat. She had better control than this. she turned her head to the side to nuzzle the side of his head "Fine you have my word" Akihiko relaxed and raised his head slightly to kiss her deeply and she let him, returning the kiss instantly, burying her hands in his hair. Once they pulled apart they were both panting heavily.

"That was a bit dangerous... Especially when I haven't had enough to make up for the time lost" He purred

"Akihiko we are out in the open it's not gonna happen"

"Well... we do have a room" Misaki scoffed pushing him away and picked up her swords walking away making Akihiko laugh


	14. Trust

Misaki found herself being dragged back to their room by Akihiko a few hours later. Akihiko had tried his best to keep his hands off but Misaki was pushing him beyond his already strained limits. She had been showing a massive improvement in confidence and as much as he enjoyed her sneaky attempts at riling him up he had, had enough.

She had given him subtle glances to her cleavage by "Accident" when she was helping give him information about the government base. whenever she got the chance she was always brushing her fingers along his skin sometimes a even bit low causing blood to rush to s certain part of his anatomy. At first he thought it was just an accident because Misaki wasn't like that... well she hadn't used to be like that. But that changed when he caught the mischievous glint in her eyes.

Now she was giggling as she was dragged back to the room then backed up against the wall once the door was shut and locked. "You are seriously pushing my limits here"

"I don't know what you're talking about" She cooed innocently but the mischievousness remained. Akihiko pressed himself against her, his bulge in his dress pants pressing into her stomach making her gasp as she turned away and blushed

"Reap what you sow" Akihiko purred into her ear making her shiver before turning her face up to his with an amused smirk "And although this confidence you're showing his rather... frustrating... I'm not complaining" he growled huskily before sealing their lips. Misaki immediately gave in letting him do as he pleased as his hands climb under her White fitted t-shirt, his cold hands making her shiver.

they broke away panting once more so Akihiko could remove her shirt. "Maybe I didn't completely think it through" Misaki muttered nervously

"Then don't think" Akihiko whispered. Akihiko guided her hands to his shirt buttons as he started kissing her neck and with shaky hands she followed the silent request. "Relax," he breathed into her neck as his hands toyed with her waist band of her jeans.

Misaki took a deep breath to calm herself as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders "I definitely didn't think it through" Misaki muttered. Akihiko paused everything he was doing.

"Do you want to stop?" Akihiko asked. He would stop if she asked, she knew it but she just ran her hands down his chest shaking her head even as he lifted his head to look her in the eyes. Misaki's eyes watched as she looked at her hands, the tips of her fingers watching entranced at the fact her hand, slightly darker tone than his with its freshly painted dark blue nails contrasting the paleness of his skin.

"That's not what I meant" Misaki breathed "I just can't shake this nervousness. It's stupid" Akihiko shook his head .

"Just don't think about it" Akihiko soothed as e grabbed her wrist placing her hand over his racing heart. And Miskai's eyes widened just as Akihiko captured her lips once more driving all thoughts from her brain.

Feeling impatient Akihiko stripped them both of their remaining clothes, placing love bites all over her chest as he did before inserting a finger inside her, brushing that bundle of nerves finding it with practiced ease. Misaki's cries flowed free as her pleaure mounted. Eventually his lips left her breast where he'd been licking and sucking at her nipple and he pressed them to hers, his tongue familiaring itself once again with Misaki's mouth, swallowing her cries as he inserted another finger stretching her out. His free hand rasped her leg hiking it up to his hip as he removed his fingers making her whine.

"Akihiko" she gasped as her hips bucked.

"I love you, Misaki" Akihiko panted "You have no idea how much I've missed you"

"Didn't we do it the night of that ball?" Misaki panted back cheekily. Akihiko hummed

"But it doesn't nearly make up for that fact that you weren't by my side this whole time" Akihiko purred "Now I'm never gonna let you go without a fight" and then he slammed deep inside her and she cried out, her perfectly manicured nails digging into the skin of his back as she threw her head back. Misaki locked her arms around his neck as he lifted her up so her legs wrapped around him and he could carry her to the bed where he layed her out, not once pulling out before he started rocking into her slowly

"More" Misaki stuttered. Akihiko grinned knowing that now she was too far gone to be embarrased or nervous and he started pounding into her. Misaki's cries made him completely lose it as hims thrusts became sloppy but Misaki felt so overwhelmed by te pleasure. Akihiko grunted at the feel of her walls clamping down on him. When her release washed over her she arched her back with a cry and after a few more thrusts Akihiko followed suit and she moaned at the feel of the hot liquid seed filling her up.

Akihiko panted above her marvelling their sweat slicked bodies still joined before he slipped out and lay so his cheek was resting on her breaststhat heaved to get air back into Misaki's own lungs, Misaki raised her hands so that she could run her fingers ran through his hair "I need a shower, I hate feeling so sweaty"

Akihiko chuckled "I'm keen for another round in the shower." Akihiko purred, his hot breath ghosting over her nipple making it harden "Or I could just lick it all off" he added and emphisizing his point as he ran his tongue up the swell of her breast. Misaki shook her head

"Shower"

 **Takahashi Misaki**

Misaki later on that night slipped out of bed, Akihiko fast asleep unaware of Misaki easing out of his hold. She turned to the closet to look for the clothes she had set aside. Clothes that were an immitation of her old uniform...including the cloak. dressing in those Misaki slipped out of the room and finally the penthouse to see Kou, Chiaki , Isaka and Takafumi all witing for in their similr gear. Misaki felt the guilt crashing down on her for dong this... But it had to be done. And in all fairness... he was still keeping her word, there was a risk to her life sure and she was still going but...she wasn't going alone like she promised she wouldn't.

' _Forgive me, Akihiko'_ Misaki lead the small group out, all of them heavily armed.

 **Usami Akihiko**

Akihiko sat up in bed and wasn't surprised when he found it empty of Misaki. Just a simple note; _I give you my word... I'll be back within a week... and I have still kept my word to you. I'm not alone, Yukina, Isaka Chiaki and Takafumi are with me._

Akihiko almost screwed it up and missed the last line if he hadn't notice the scribble at the end of the note

 _I love you, Usagi-san._

Akihiko crushed the note in his fist. She promised so he had to trust her she would come back and if she didnt he would hunt her down for the rest of his life and slaughter anyone who had touched her.


	15. A Message

Misaki arrived at the camp she had been serving four days ago. her group found a hiding place to restas they had walked all night to make sure they had plenty of time for Misaki to release some anger as well as make some progress for the rebels. Misaki had too much energy to rest though and even though her body had been screaming for her to rest she decided to scope things out before taking some rest.

Nothing had changed. Which made the job easier for her. She didn't care if she had to come every few weeks to make sure these men never made progress. She was determind to make this camp fall... from the inside.

After Misaki had a quick nap her group was ready to go. They walked right up to the camp and were shocked when they were completely let through. Taking advantage of this Misaki went straight for the commander's building to see a new commander already in place he was sitting at his desk working away and he occassionally reached under the table with a wicked smirk. "So Riko-sama didn't expect us back did she"

"Misaki-s-sama" the commander stuttered "Riko-sama only put me incharge for while you were away"

"Then explain the soldiers she sent" Misaki growled.

"She didn't send any soldiers"

"A group that big could not be spy rebels" Misaki hissed as the whine of her swords unsheathing filled the room. She pointed the tp of the sword at the commander "Do you like forcing woman to do as you please. I know that former commander did. he couldn't handle taking orders from one" The commander swallowed. "You think I can't tell that one is sucking up off right now?"

The commander swallowed his spit "Misaki-sama it's not against-"

"Yes, yes its not against the rules to make a woman do as you please as long as they are lower rank than you yes? get her out from under there" a woman, with short blonde hair and reddish brown eyes climbed out from under the table with a look of relief and thanks directed at Misaki. "Get over here" The woman walked over sending a glare to the commander before hiding behind Misaki.

Takafumi arrived into the office along with the others, all of them holding a knife they had taken from some of the other high ranking soldiers in the camp. Misaki then pulled out a gun "Mi-Misaki-sama"

"This wil be a message to Riko-sama. She will regret the day she took everything from us" The commander's face contorted to rage

"You whore! I bet you got fucked by a rebel because you were that fucking desperate and now you believe every single word that shit head said!"

"Stand over there. And don't bother putting away that bump you call a dick away. I'll make you look as disgraceful as possible" Misaki cooed sweetly. The commader did as he was told and gave a cruel smirk as Misaki placed the silencer on her gun. her leather gloves gleaming in the light

"Misaki, you should of known that you you wanted a cock to suck you could have come to me. I would have given you the best fuck of your life" Misaki looked pointedly at the mans rahter small - especially compared to Akihiko's - junk then sneered.

"you call that tiny little prick of yours a cock?" Misaki laughed.

"You would have loved it. If you get on your knees I'll-" Misaki finally shot the guy between the eyes and he fell to the floor. Misaki grabbed a piece of paper from the draw and wrote; _Riko, Suck on this prick like the whore you are bitch_ , before taking each of the knives using one to place between his eyes to dig out the bullet before placing it permenantly in his skull and using the rest to pin him to the wall before takig the plans and turning to the blonde but before Misaki could speak Chiaki did

"You seem familiar' earning the woman's attention

"Chiaki?" The woman asked "How could you not remeber me we had bee friends for ages! we even worked together!"

"Chiaki, like the rest of us had our memories removed thanks to Riko" Misaki stated bluntly, face expressionless

"I'm... I'm your friend Yuu Yanase. Oh god Chiaki, I thought... when Hatori had said you were missing... before I got captured. I thought you were dead" The woman cried. Chiaki - although she didn't remember this woman - held her arms and the woman Immediately ran into them and cried her relief.

"Chiaki we need to move before we are found... Yanase are you coming?" Yuu's eyes gleamed at Misaki through the tears as she nodded and like that Misaki and her team left and managed to get out of the camp just as someone sounded the alarm and despite the blood splatters all over Misaki they all turned for their camp for the week.

 **Takahashi Misaki**

Misaki found herself sneaking back into the Military camp two days later careful of the patrols. She noticed that they seemed to be waiting for someone to arrive. She had found out that Riko had sent out orders to her front lines that her beloved group of assassins had been over run and needed to be taken back. So she obviously hadn't gotten Misaki's message.

Misaki and her group postioned themselves on the roofs of the camp's buildings where they could all see each other. Misaki was in perfect view to the camp entrance and it wasn't long until a string of cars filled with rebels all begging and pleading for their lives Misaki pressed her fingers to her ear "They're planning a mass execution. On that Akihiko wont be able to ignore. Spot the executioners and take them out without putting a risk to yourselves. Make sure its during the broadcast of the threat"

She glanced around to spot Kou, Ryuuichiru and Takafumi all nodding _"We were stupid to think that these people were in the right"_ Takafumi hissed.

 _"Chiaki being the darling she is said she found some future plans for each and every one of us, save Kusama and Yukina"_ Ryuuichiru snarled sweetly

"We can't let our emotions get in the way. We want the guards and the Executioners dead so they can run free away towards their territory" Misaki ordered

 _"You mean our territory"_ A cheeky voice answered shocking the three _"Relax, we came after you Misaki-sama,"_

 _"Shinobu?"_ Yukina replied

 _"Duh and I brought a few rebels too. Misaki's in trouble. Usami wasn't impressed"_ Misaki huffed into the mic

"Keep them out of it for now be ready to help the rebels get out of range" Misaki ordered and she was answered with a 'yes Ma'am' from her group

Misaki took aim with the sniper rifle and waited, she waited for for the broadcasting to start. She wanted Riko to know that she had messed with the wrong team.


	16. I'm A One Woman Army

**Okay so these last two chapters were written while I was listening to Porcelain Black - "One Woman Army" ... Made me feel so epic writing it**

Akihiko watched the broadcast of the rebels being tied to post for the Militants to shoot. Shinobu and Miyagi had disappeared with a group of his rebels themselves a few days ago saying they had something that needed to be done. Miyagi himself had no idea what it was he just wanted to tag along. One thing he had envied about the former professor; he could help his partner with what needed to be done.

His heart suddenly rose to his throat when he saw Takahiro being brought up to the platform followed by his wife. Misaki's only remaining family including Mahiro who was forced to stand to the side and watch.

Akihiko already felt the grief but he couldn't do anything it was too far to get there is time so he had no choice but to sit and wait for the demands.

 **Takahashi Misaki**

Misaki spoke over the line once more "Chiaki, how is the hacking going?"

 _"Me and Yanase have been able to get it linked to your head peace, just hold the button down for 3 seconds when your ready"_ Chiaki answered. Chiaki had stayed on the outskirts to look after Yuu.

suddenly a loud noise came over the speakers and the man introduced himself and said exactly what was going to happen to each of the rebels. Five would be killed for every day that Riko's prized assassin's were missing

 _"Either Riko is using an excuse of us being 'missing' to kill off all these rebels or there is something about us that Riko doesn't want in rebel hands and she knows that group failed to kill us"_ Shinobu muttered

"Judging by our files, we may be the only successful subjects of her experiment. she'll want what is in our veins before she kills us off" Misaki answered Misaki held down a button on her communication piece just like Misaki had been instructed, her gun aimed at the executioner as she did. No one knew that Misaki's piece was connected as a Microphone. "You are all fools for giving away we weren't in the came" Misaki boomed over the mic and all of her group fired killing each and every guard and executioner and the rebels ran free "Now look what you did" and Misaki cut herself off as she laughed like a huntress enjoying the hunt.

 _"What's next?"_ Kou asked through the communtications device.

"Place a body at the sniper gun as if you just killed him for being a rebel. remember by the time we leave, these men will be fighting amongst themselves" Misaki snarled as she moved. She pulled the pistol out and shot at the already dead body of a soldier in the back of the head as he lay sprawled out as if he was firing only for him to fall. Soldiers arrived on time to see the body collapse.

"Misaki-sama welcome back" the soldier saluted. and they led her to her rooms. She sighed, stripping herself of the cloak and her top as she headed for the bathroom. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and turned to she the love bites that Akihiko had left were fading. Raising her hand to her neck she caressed the marks lovingly. She felt a heavy guilt on her as she did. She promised to not make him suffer that worry again once this was all over. Once she was back she wouldn't leave his side again.

He had done everything for her. In Misaki's eyes he had more than earned the right to have her at his side, but all she had done was slaughter people because she blindly obeyed. No one respected her or Ritsu's demands when it was meant to be done for the sake of winning, not until Nowaki or Kou stepped in. But Akihiko - even though Misaki was formerly against them - he still respected any opinion she had, he hadn't sent Shinobu to bring her back but let her come to help us out.

Misaki would destroy this army from within, starting with that very army's most important point - It's front lines. Once it collapses from the inside the rest of the army would follow like dominos and then so would the King's and Riko's army. "Perhaps I should feed her to the rabid dogs she calls soldiers in nothing but her shredded uniform" Misaki grinned to herself. Riko will pay for taking her normal life from her.

Misaki pulled something out from her coat pocket. An IPhone covered in a mint green case with a 'Za Kan' figurine dangling off it with a matching lock screen. She had found it in Akihiko's room she had assumed it was his until it had registered her own fingerprint and unlocked it. After that she took it with Akihiko's permission when he caught her and now she was glad she did. she looked through the contacts looking for Akihiko but she couldn't find him... at least until she found the contact Usagi-san remembering that was his nickname back then. dialing it she was answered almost immediately.

" _Misaki"_ Akihiko breathed in relief

"Hey there Violet eyes" Misaki giggled "I hope you don't hate me too much for sneaking away like I did"

" _I don't hate you. I do wish that if you decided to contact me though to have done so sooner. but that fact that you're contacting me at all eases my mind if only a little"_ Akihiko sighed

"Shinobu said you were mad when I left" Misaki cautiously mentioned.

" _I was... but only because you didn't tell me what you were up to. It hurt a lot more since it was after sex"_ Akihiko chuckled

"Why did you have to bring that up" Misaki groaned "I just thought that since you coming to help would just end up with you getting killed on sight you wouldn't let me go. Was I wrong?"

" _Not entirely, I will always be protective of you... but I would never force you to do anything. I don't know maybe it's good that I didn't have a say,_ " Misaki smiled to herself "What are you doing? Tell me" Akihiko demanded.

"Nothing really, just locked myself in the bathroom trying to figure out if Make-up will cover all these marks."

" _Don't you dar_ e" Akihiko growled possessively

"They're too faded to work to my advantage" Misaki whined.

" _What does that have to do with anything?"_ Misaki was silent for a moment, wondering how he would react

"Me and the other girls that have come with me are all planing on making little fights between little groups using the lust they can't control"

" _And what makes you think the guys over here aren't the same_?"

"Are you saying you wouldn't rein in your lust for a woman-"

" _You mean for you_ " Akihiko corrected and Misaki gave a sigh of annoyance

"-for me then - if I wanted you to stop?"

" _Of course I would_ "

"Then there is the difference - you have control. these animals don't"

" _If I find one hickey on you that I didn't make, whoever did it will have hell to pay_ "

"No one will be getting that far. Since I am considered the highest rank here I have a choice which puts them on edge. add a little of the right sort of...competition shall we say plus a little teasing on me and my girl's part-"

" _And down goes the camp_ " Akihiko finished

"Bingo, I've already caused trouble with those of higher rank than me to stop them from taking part. Right now Riko would be mad if someone so much as touches me and after the stunt I pulled tonight no one would risk their life. and if that doesn't stop those pigs I'll just do to them what I did to the commander when he demanded I get on my knees" Misaki chirped sweetly only to laugh when a growl echoed through the phone.

" _Misaki, be prepared for me to do a full body inspection when you get back_ "

"Looking forward to it" Misaki laughed "And Akihiko? I miss you"

" _I miss you too Misaki, I always do when you're gone_ "


	17. change

Misaki, along with her group entered the prison that had been dug below the camp. her group paused in front of the only pair of cells below. Soldiers stood on either side of the cell doors. There were about five of them plus a child who seem to brighten when he spotted Misaki "Aunty Mitaki!"

the child cooed. Both of his parents looked up in shock to see a cold looking Misaki eyeing them wearily. "All of you are coming with us" Misaki bit out harshly

"Under who's orders" The guard growled

"My own, if you so much as protect a bullet with be placed between your eyes" the guard grunted but made no move to stop her. Misaki grabbed hold of a still shocked Takahiro, the rest of her doing the same with the others before dragging them out of the cells and out of the camp

"Misaki" Takahiro pleaded as they were taken father out away from the camp "Misaki stop this, you don't have to do as they say"

"Shut up, I'll be getting answers from you soon enough but let sort out this situation first" Misaki shoved the man to his feet more than a little pissed off. Just how many people knew her. Misaki pointed her gun and fired the rest of her group doing the same.

Takahiro had his eyes squeezed closed only to open them when he felt nothing. he saw a bullet hole in the dirt in front of them. Mahiro was crying and Takahiro turned to see the others with him were doing the exact same thing as him - looking around in shock. "Hopefully I now have your full attention. When I give you a que you are going to run straight, following Yukina as we go. He will take you to safety"

"Thank you" one of them cried with relief. Misaki turned to Takahiro who was looking at her over his shoulder in surprise.

"I may have lost my memories but I'm not stupid. Akihiko had mentioned I had a brother, and your kid clearly called me his aunt. I'm not going to kill my family blood or no." Misaki assured "And it's him you have to thank for my recent change of heart. Misaki turned away to the camp and waited for the show to begin. I wasn't long until shouts started coming from the camp followed by gun shots.

Takafumi scoffed "All it takes is a woman to get between these men. I knew that they were animals but this... this is too much" Takafumi sneered in disgusted.

"But it worked to our advantage their guns are turned away from the battlefield. we should go now before they catch us out."

 **Misaki**

After the long trek The group had finally reached the base. Misaki had almost broken her promise to be back on time due to the fact they weren't walking with fighters, they had been civilians with little stamina. Misaki felt an unease. Riko would hit back ten times harder and she knew it. but she had no rebels to do so. Entering Ritsu's room and to no one's surprise Ritsu was cuddled up to Masamune while they talked

"Ritsu... we need to talk - In private" Misaki ordered. Ritsu shared a look with Misaki and nodded. Masamune shrugged kissing the top of ritsu's head beofre leaving Misaki watched him leave and stared to where he left before turning to Ritsu with an eyerow raised.

"A lot can happen in a week" Ritsu protested. Misaki raised her hands as if to say 'didn't say anything'

"This has gone on long enough. I have a plan to stop this once and for all. So rest up. Soon as you can fight we start" Misaki turned to leave before saying in a rather sad voice. "We will need to throw away all attachments during that time" Ritsu knew what that meant and felt her heart break

 **Akihiko**

Weeks went by quickly. Misaki and her group had been helping make progress with their rebellion but he was starting to get worried. Misaki's group had all grown attached to a memeber of his then suddenly they were acting so distant. Misaki had tried to keep herself busy in order to avoid any alone time with him. He knew something was going on.

"Misaki..."

"Not now" Misaki growled as she looked over the map.

"Misaki we need to talk" Akihiko stated firmly. Misaki sighed and turned around only to be caged against the table "What are you thinking?" Akihiko asked looking her in he eye.

"Sooner this is over the sooner we go back to normal. I'm forming a plan"

"Care to share" Akihiko demanded. Misaki paused, she didnt want to lie to him but...

"I haven't got anything yet"

"I'll always be here to help and I know you have something on in that head of yours you just don't want to share" Bingo.

"Then why ask?"

"Because you're all getting distant with us. Don't think we didn't realise it. Even Zen is getting worried and he's the calmer one of us all" Akihiko pointed out "Hell Takano has become hard to work with because he's worried Onodera is pushing him away again" Misaki just shook her head at Akihiko and turned away once more. "Misaki please"

"Just let me do this. I'm not even sure it will work and I need to think of every possibility that could make it fail. I just need to think. Its just what happens when I get pissed off OK, my group is just as pissed off as I am right now. these pricks need to stay the fuck down" Misaki growled. Akihiko sighed and just settled for holding her.

His Misaki had changed again right in front of his eyes. But the things he loved about her still remained thankfully, but he could tell she was hurting, making her act this way and he didn't know why. He just hoped that when this all ends she could be happy with him once more.


	18. Broken

Misaki rejoined her squad as Akihiko's group prepared for their next assault. Ritsu and Nowaki had recovered completely and were once again in fighting order. But none of them were happy. "Is it done?" Kou asked gravely. Misaki nodded glancing over to Akihiko who met her eyes. He smiled sadly at her and she felt her heart break. Misaki's group was supposed to stay behind while they started the assault, under the pretense of Misaki's group could walk in and out of their camps to spy, they couldn't risk being seen

"Guess there is no going back" Nowaki nodded.

"We need to use their desires against them" was all Misaki said before turning way to prepare

 **Akihiko**

Akihiko managed to get into the camp with relative ease. They were so close to their target, all they needed was to capture the camp commander and get out scratch free. The darkness hid them well as they waited for the room to show signs of life. Once they had confirmed everything they moved. and that was where it all when it all went wrong. Akihiko grunted in pain as a volley of shots rang through their only opening, each one injuring a member of the group and within seconds they were surrounded by soldiers and light flooded the area.

A deep chuckled rang through the clearing. "My, My don't you lot cause a lot of trouble. Riko-sama has been looking for you. You lot deeply upset his majesty" The commander stepped out from his place within the building as he address Akihiko and the other's "What a shame your trouble some antics" he laughed confidently. the commander turned to the shadows "Riko-sama wishes you escort them to her in Tokyo, she will personally hand you the reward"

Akihiko tried to look into the shadows as the soldiers removed every weapon. But then he saw who stepped from the shadows. Cold eyes peered at him, reminding him of winter despite the spring green color that they shone. "Misaki?" Akihiko whispered in disbelief. He begged to every god out there that it wasn't her, that due to Misaki pulling away from him he was going insane and he thought he saw her

but he knew it was her, and his heart broke when a feral smile crossed her lips. Misaki stepped forward grasping his injured arm and roughly dragged him to his feet and due to his shock he didn't resist. No one did. especially when the rest followed her from the shadows. it wasn't long until they were all secured on the train heading towards - most likely - their death, Misaki lent over pressing her lips to Akihiko's ear as she placed on the chains "No hard feelings right, _Usagi-san?"_ Misaki purred

Akihiko cursed himself in that moment as he felt himself stiffen. Once they were gone Misaki's teasing laughter echoed in his head, Zen said what they were all thinking "They sold us out... they... betrayed us. I can't believe it"

Akihiko for once wished he was wrong. Because in that moment he knew that Misaki had given the order, everyone of them had followed her order because they had no knowledge of the family or the lives they had before. But what hurt Akihiko the most was that Misaki was the one that gave the order, no one else.

 **Nowaki**

Nowaki entered the room once again a medical kit hidden under his cloak. heading along the rows of cells he arrived to the last cell he opened the door to see Hiroki curled up and looked like she had been crying. Nowaki sighed and entered, none to quietly. Hiroki didn't move and he huffed. he finally earned her attention when he jerked out her injured arm and ripped the cloth away from the wound. Nowaki pulled out the supplies he need to treat her wound.

"aren't you going to get in trouble with Misaki if she catches you?" Hiroki blurted out

"Who do you think ordered me to do this?" Nowaki answered "She doesn't want you all dying before you see Riko-sama" Hiroki searched Nowaki's face only to find that he wouldn't look at her. not unless it was her wound. Distracted she jumped when he stood and watched as he left. He paused as if he wanted to tell her something but glanced at something behind her then continued on and she had never noticed the sadness lingering in his eyes.

 **Misaki**

Misaki stood in her part of the train watching the country-side wiz past. She pulled out a clean uniform and turned to address the others in the main cabin. "Riko-sama will greet us as soon as we get off this train. we'll be in-charge of a prisoner each. His majesty wishes to see to their punishment due to information they hold. we are the only ones allowed to witness for His Majesty's protection." Misaki informed "Best behavior is expected"

Everyone nodded and left. Misaki glance to the top corner of the train car spying the camera that sat there and ground her teeth together. It was going to be a long day. Misaki flicked out the imitation uniform she had specifically for this mission and made herself presentable. It wasn't long until the train stopped and she watched as the soldiers lined up in greeting at the door. Misaki was greeted by Riko's small body crashing into her

"Misaki darling! I missed you so much!" She cooed both hands cupping Misaki's face.

"Hello, Riko-sama" Misaki greeted with a respectful bow of her head

"Come now Misaki, we'll have so much fun with these prisoners don't you think?" Riko glanced over then suddenly called for them all to stop "My, My darling they all look so broken. What did you do to them?" Riko cooed walking over to Akihiko lifting his face into Riko's line of sight "My aren't you cute" Riko purred pressing her body against his.

"Riko-sama, what about his majesty?" Misaki asked confused

"Oh please, he's given me Permission to sleep with whom please so long as we get a chance for beautiful heir out of it" Riko purred "And I'm quite liking this one" She continued. Misaki stared for a moment and Akihiko watched her from the corner of your eyes. "Ah Misaki you have such good taste."

"Do as you please with him Riko-sama, he is of no interest to me" And that was the last straw for Akihiko's poor heart

"Oh Misaki, you sure know how to please me don't you, I'll give you a special reward shall I?"


	19. Blood Stained Tears

Misaki felt like she going to be sick meanwhile Riko was jumping with joy. Akihiko said nothing feeling a little ill himself as Misaki tightened the ropes binding his wrists behind him and then connecting it to the floor on a metal loop tight enough to make him kneel, before she slipped a blindfold over his eyes. Once that was done she pulled out a knife with a sharpener and started heading towards the door. She wasn't surprised when she felt Riko wrap her arms around her shoulders from behind her

"Misaki, didn't I say you could have a special reward for being such a pleasing soldier. Stay, join me and have some fun for a change" Misaki turned and looked over at the sultry look that Riko bore. She twisted out of Riko's arms.

"Riko-sama, as honored as I am for the offer you should be aware that I don't share my ... partners" Misaki purred as she lend in to murmur into Riko's ear and Riko felt something pressed lightly to her neck as Misaki rested the tip of the blade at Riko's neck "Anyone who touches them is destined to be hunted down by me and die slowly and painfully. The more they touch the more the pain" Riko shivered as the sexily scary words as they escaped Misaki's mouth. Misaki then turned around as took her place leaning on the wall next to the door sharpening her knife.

Riko shook herself out of her stupor and turned to Akihiko. Akihiko, long broken and no longer caring did whatever Riko wanted unaware that Misaki knew everything he did. but she didn't blame him. While Riko had her way with Akihiko, Misaki kept tabs on every camera in the room. And she felt sick. But she kept track of every second

 **Misaki**

"Well that was a waist of time" Misaki huffed as she entered the room as she flopped down on the couch resting her head on Nowaki's lap

"I can guess what the reward was then" Nowaki stated "Turns out she's taken a liking to all the people brought in"

"Doesn't surprise me," Shinobu scoffed. Shinobu turned to leave the room but as she reached for the door hand a knife embedded in the door beside her head. Shinobu turned to see Misaki sitting up with a scowl on her face.

"Be careful Shinobu, your words could end you in trouble, I will not loose my family"

"Of course Misaki-sama " Shinobu nodded and left. Misaki flopped back down and looked up at Nowaki who seemed rather upset if you knew where to look. Misaki said nothing and raised her hand to cup him cheek comfortingly

"There will be no more rebels or Rebellions once we complete our mission. I promise, you can grow live as you please"

"Just the sooner this is done the better, I don't like thinking about this" Nowaki looked towards the weapons at Misaki's waist "I want to put these weapons away for good"

"And I promise you will, we all will should this succeed" Misaki assured.

"Thank you, Misaki-sama"

 **Akihiko**

Akihiko didn't know how long he had been tied up the way he had been but he didn't care, he had been exhausted. but his brain was running at a mile a minute. Misaki's cold words ringing through his head tore his heart over and over until it was mere ribbons. it made no sense, she couldn't have had a change of heart so quickly. The rage she felt was genuine towards Riko why was she letting the woman do as she please with what seemed to be not only his body but her own as well

Akihiko lay on his side. It couldn't of all been an act... can it? she loved him so honestly there was no way. The military had turned on her almost killing two of her supposed "family" why would she turn her back on the people trying to help her. He didn't care anymore. he was too broken. He had lost his Misaki for good. he was trapped here even if she did get her memories back, even if she did try to make things right again, there was no way out of it now. And thats when the tears flowed unaware of the silent figure sliding into the room as he lost his consciousness he didn't feel the hand that removed the blind fold he still wore. Nor did he feel the gentle hands wiping the tears away as they cupped his cheek

 **Misaki**

the next day, Misaki was preparing herself to visit Riko in her office when Shinobu reentered their shared space. "Hirai-sensei wants to do a check up once you are available. something about cataloging any new scars. everyone else has been done." Shinobu stated looking Misaki dead in the eyes

"I need to discuss security measures with Riko-sama for his majesty's arrival" Misaki stated, her voice dipping low "You know what you have to do" She snarled "Do not fail me, Shinobu"

"Of course Misaki-sama, his majesty's safety comes first" Shinobu answered

"Nowaki, Kou"

"Prisoners will be ready for questioning by his highness by this afternoon" Kou responded

"Ritsu, Takafumi, Chiaki"

"Weapons will be at the ready, including your own" Takafumi nodded

"All it takes is one mistake and it won't go our way. This war needs to be ended and there is only one way" Misaki sighed and turned to her team "be ready by this afternoon. No exceptions. Riko-sama will not tolerate any mistakes in front of her husband"

"Yes Misaki-sama!" The all saluted and left for their respective jobs. Misaki looked at herself in the nearby mirror. the emblem pinned to her shoulder at her collar-bone and frowned before slamming the fist into the mirror shattering it and blood spilled out of her hand and tears spilled down her face.

She wanted out of this hell hole so badly. And it was promised by one person, she just had to kill one person and she was free, they all were. It made her do these horrid things but they had to be done. She wanted out, she wanted to be back to normal, even if it killed her.


	20. Hidden Soldiers

Misaki and Ritsu stood either side of Riko as a man is suit came walking towards them. Misaki and Ritsu both heavily armed Kou and Nowaki joined The king of Japan's side equally armed. "Riko, I take it these are your trusted assassins?"

"Of Course Chikashi, darling" Riko smiled. Riko wrapped her arm around Misaki's arm

"Riko, I don't think your assassin shares your... sexual preferences" Chikashi pointed out. Riko looked to Misaki questioningly

"I do as Riko-sama asks" Misaki answered with a respectful bow. "If Riko-sama wishes to use me in such a way I am at her disposal" Misaki continued her face void of emotion voice monotone.

"Oh Misaki!" Riko cooed.

"Very loyal to us I see" Chikashi hummed. He turned to the guards that accompanied him and nodded leaving him alone with Misaki's team, Riko and the prisoners kneeling on the floor. Akihiko and the rest were listening to every word. Masamune was getting agitated at not knowing what was happening. All he could gather was that the bastard they were seeking was right there in front of them and he couldn't slit the mans throat.

Not unless he escaped from his bind.

Not unless he could get past Ritsu without harming her.

He was useless.

But Masamune dwelled on the words that he had heard Yoh speak while they were trapped in the cell

 _Akihiko was thrown into the cell, blindfolded and hands bound behind his back. No one could move with their own hands bound to remove the blindfold and Akihiko made no move to try. As soon as Akihiko was placed in the cell the closest to the guard which happened to be Yoshiyuki was taken._

 _"I makes no sense why they would do this" Yoh piped up_

 _"They're brainwashed. Probably ordered to do so" Masamune snapped not wanting to hear about it. It was cruel. He had finally had her back in his arms only for her to betray him for a life that would bring her nothing but pain._

 _"but they wouldnt suddenly change loyalties after destroying so much of the important shit. this isnt a big hit for us. not nearly as big as the ones on them"_

 _"But they get rid of the pains in the ass" Zen Muttered "While they get to play innocent"_

 _"But I know that Shinobu wouldn't do so without reason"_

 _"Yea well we all did"_

Masamune hated to admit it but Yoh had a point and it was driving him up the wall. he snapped out of it when he heard foot steps behind him. each assassin save for Shinobu was present and each stood behind their respective partner and knelt next to them threading their fingers through the strains of their lover's haor and yanking it back harshly so they could press their lips to their partners ear and each said the same thing.

And each of their lovers came to the same revelation; "Wait till you hesr the first body fall. all will be explained"

and each of them felt something sharp pressed into the palm of their hands. Misaki did the same for Yoh. Shinobu clearly voiced her displeasure but understood none the less.

Misaki returned to her spot next to Riko, Nowaki next to Chikashi. Misaki stood in agitation waiting for her signal. her gaze flicked to each and everyone of the people in the room and she was getting annoyed

" _Camera's are down your free to move. I am ready for anyone that enters"_

Misaki turned to Nowaki and nodded and pulled a small knife from within his cloak and stabbed Chikashi in his side. Chikashi's weight collapsed onto the floor and due to their improved sense of hearing the prisoners all heard the smack of his body meeting the concrete floor. each and every one of them cut themselves free and removing the blind fold. Riko turned to Misaki to demand what was going on whe she was met with the end of a gun.

Misaki was all but snarling at Riko before a chilling smile spread across her face. "I believe I told you something yesterday Riko- _sama"_ Misaki sneered. "Anyone who touches my partner suffers... am I right? and the more you touch the more pain" Misaki's voice turned to a menacing purr

"Is... this a joke... Misaki, darling this isn't funny. this is treason, if you wanted him to yourself you just had to say-"

"Shut it bitch" Misaki snapped Misaki grasped Riko's shoulder spinning her around "You wanna know why I've been kissing your ass lately? letting you do as you pleased while I either watched or forced myself to let you see what you wanted? Tell me... what is the best way to sneak soldier behind enemy lines? what is the best way to draw out your pretty little husband? What is the best way to make people believe you have honestly captured them?"

"No... Misaki I trusted you!"

"Hmm you did too didn't you... you trusted former Rebel sypathizers thinking they wouldn't get curious about their pasts? you fool! now, lets have you thrown to the pack of wolves you call soldiers hmm? I'm sure you'd love that Riko-sama"


	21. Comfort

Misaki watched as Kou and Nowaki dragged a now gagged Riko into the prisons. Ritsu finished off what Nowaki had started shooting Chikashi in the back of the head. "Everyone is to take one of Akihiko's team to their respective rooms. Before we raise the alarm lets get this clear; Riko attacked her own husband and we couldn't stop her on time, prisoners hadn't been related to the rebel at all but under cover soldiers under my orders and were set free when they had revealed their efforts am I clear? Riko's punishment will be determined by me" Misaki stated darkly everyone nodded and split. each assassin going off with their respective partners and hiding them temporarily.

 **Misaki**

Misaki felt like she bit off more than she could chew when she stood outside her room's door knowing what she was going to face. Misaki opened the door and came face to face with a half naked Akihiko toweling off his hair in nothing but his jeans. Misaki quickly entered her room and slammed the door shut in her hurry. She watched Akihiko from across the room.

Akihiko watched her just as closely. He felt as if Misaki would shatter in front of him at any moment if he said a word. Misaki suddenly lowered her head and for a second, when she spoke, she seemed like the Misaki he knew long before this war when she hid her eyes from him meekly. then his eyes widened when he saw her tears. "Misaki-?"

"I'm sorry" Misaki sobbed. Taken aback Akihiko didn't say anything. Misaki looked up at him her eyes filled with glittering tears in the light. It reminded him of when he first fell in love with her. when she cried over his supposedly broken heart. Akihiko's face softened and as soon as Misaki noticed it she ran to him "I'm sorry I didn't do anything. I should have stopped her I know it and yet I didn't because i was too busy trying to lure that son of a bitch out i should have ended this farce as soon as I got you guys in. When I saw you crying in that cell I should've -" Misaki was drowning in her guilt

"Misaki it's okay"

"It's not okay! I went along with a selfish plan and I didn't... I caused my family so much pain sepreating them from the people that have done so much for them. I was hurting you and your friends by betraying you... how can you not hate me for that?" Akihiko cupped Misaki's face tilting it upward.

"I'm still not clear on what the plan was but... none of us actually got - physically - hurt, no one was lost, so what was the problem?" Misaki looked up at him incredulously.

"I let Riko do all those things to you! Surely you couldn't be ok with that!"

"Well, I am a bit pissed off about it-"

"See!"

"But - I have Misaki to take away everything she did to me." Akihiko purred Akihiko pulled her in close "You did what you have to and I don't blame you for that. A little mad sure but I will always love you Misaki, if it was part of that plan you had to end this war, I'll support it without question - if it gives us a chance to go back to normal I wouldn't do anything different. I trust you"

Misaki buried her face in his chest "why do you always know what to say to make me feel better" She grumbled.

"we're in Tokyo right? would it be safe to go anywhere right now?"

"Yea why?"

"I want to show you something"

 **Akihiko**

Akihiko was glad his apartment building had been cleared of people. No one had used his apartment and he'd like to keep it that way. so when he entered the apartment it was the same as how he'd left it; trashed. He hadn't been back here since he found that Misaki wasn't coming back. empty cans of beer lay strewn everywhere mixed in with multiple packets cigarettes the ash trays littering the room filled with cigarette butts and ash.

"what is this place?" Misaki asked. "what happened here?"

"This was our home. I - obviously - hadn't taken your disappearance so lightly" Akihiko grimaced at the memory and turned to find Misaki gone he looked around only to see her in cleaning mode and she instinctively knew where everything was. Akihiko let out a loud laugh at the sight before opting to help her. once they were done Misaki immediately lounged on one of the sofas.

It wasn't long until Akihiko was hovering over top of her. "Akihiko I... I cant imagine you can forgive me so easily"

"Who said I had?" Akihiko chuckled. Misaki beneath him looked panicked "You have to make it up to me y'know"

"I regret what I did."

"Don't"

"What?"

"I said; don't. look at what has happened. all we have left to do is end that stupid council of his and this place is free. no one would be able to continue that asshole's view for this country because no one eligible shares the same views" Akihiko pointed out "However due to my very injured pride right now" Akihiko purred as he lowered himself so his lips were a breath apart "You have to make it up to me, starting with that pretty little mouth of yours"


	22. Rebellion

Akihiko was passed out on the bed beside Misaki. She just simple lay on her side running her fingers through his hair with a content smile. She let herself revel in the moment, knowing that the next few weeks were going to be hard on her and Akihiko. She immersed herself in the room around her. Misaki had first laughed when she had been carried into the room seeing the toys strewn about but was far too distracted by... other things to really _look._ Everything and a ring of familiarity.

And Misaki couldn't help but want to explore more.

Misaki turned to the sleeping man beside her once more and just simply lay down and snuggled into Akihiko's warm embrace, only for the man to stir. "You're still awake" Akihiko drawled. Misaki hummed snuggling deeper into his arms.

"I wanted to explore. but if I left the bed and you woke up I'm sure you wouldn't handle it" Akihiko chuckled at Misaki's blunt statement before rolling onto his back pulling her with him so she was on top of him.

"Just want everything to be back to normal. No war, no soldiers or assassins, just us living here going about our lives. you shouting at me for not meeting my deadlines or for trying to runaway from completing it." Akihiko chuckled. "I miss it"

Misaki watched Akihiko closely before answering. "Maybe we will one day" She hummed

 **Misaki**

reentering the Tokyo head quarters Misaki sighed when she was met with her team. They all looked exhausted but happy. it wasn't long till Akihiko's team joined them too. Misaki watched them and sighed. if she let this go on they would drop like flies "Useless" she muttered. "Everyone is to have 3 days off" Misaki ordered "We have much to prepare for in the up coming weeks and we wont be able to rest for a long time yet. As a reward for going through with my ... trying... request, rest up as much as you can" Misaki turned to Akihiko at her side "That includes you"

Misaki brushed past Akihiko heading towards an unknown destination. "Misaki, where are you going?"

"I must speak with the council. We merely got rid of their figure heads" Misaki answered and all the rebels gaped at Misaki as she continued

 **Misaki**

 _"Misaki, you have been extremely loyal to us in your time here. We will take Riko's punishment into our own hands. You have to look after your own health"_ One of the men on the screen praised, they all sat in various rooms as the six different men on the screen all praised her.

"But it's because of Riko-sa- Riko that I am in this condition" Misaki argued "I should have the right to punish her as I see fit, then I will rest I assure you and bring you great victory over the rebels"

 _"Misaki, you are too pale for someone who can carry out any punishment, I understand your anger but it will be left to us. I entrust that you rest well. should you recover soon we will allow you to participate in her punishment"_ A different man man spoke.

" _You will do this, this is our order, rest, you and your team, we have something of great importance or all of your team to see to. do see dr. Hirai I will see to it that he knows you will be coming"_ And then the large screen in front of her shut down and cast her in shadow. Misaki ground her teeth together and anger in her eyes intensified

"Of course, high council." she bit out in pure anger

 **Yes I know what you are all thinking. "What about Misaki's memories? What about the council?" well that will all be reveal in the sequel...YAY!**


End file.
